In Dubio Pro Draco
by Moku
Summary: Okay, dies ist eine GENFF, also kein Slashpairing, auch wenn es um Blaise und Draco geht. Die FF behandelt die Entwicklung der Freundschaft der beiden, von Band 1 bis Band 6. Was ihr sonst hinein interpretiert ist euer Ding. Freue mich immer über Kritik.


**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Disclaimer: **JKR ... etc. Nichts mein, ich leihe mir die Figuren für meine eigene kranke Fantasie aus.

**Bemerkung: **Yune hat mich darum gebeten, mal eine DM/BZxGEN FF zu schreiben und hier bin ich. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt sie, auch wenn kein Slash/Shounen-Ai/Yaoi etc. enthalten ist.

Yo! Dies ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Yune (meine kleine Mistress XD), die am 4. Januar 21 wurde! Alte Socke, du! Ich hoffe, du hast schön brav mit deinen Freunden gefeiert.

**Bemerkungen zu der FF:**

_In Band Vier habe ich einen Dreher:_ Und zwar wird Draco natürlich erst nach der Ankündigung des Trimagischen Tuniers in ein Frettchen verwandelt. --° Ich weiß eh nicht, wieso ich das gemacht habe, aber ich belasse es dabei. XD

_Chos Name: _Natürlich hat Harry 5x5 Möglichkeiten, da ich aber in Vor- und Nachname nicht den gleichen Vokal benutzen wollte, habe ich mit 5x4 gerechnet. ° Also so, dass nicht solche Kombinationsmöglichkeiten wie Chi Ching zustande kommen Oo Weil Draco ist intelligent und sie heißt ja auch nicht Cho Chong oder Cha Chang XD, ergo, Che Ching oder so XD

Mein Beta meinte, dass die Basilisk-Story zu kurz kommt... aber ehrlich gesagt, geht es hier nicht um Harry oder Hermine, sondern um Blaise und Draco und Blaise hält sich bis Band Fünf gänzlich aus der ganzen Harry Potter Sache heraus. .

Widmung: Is klar **Yune**

Und Grüße an meinen Beta **Vinca**

_**In Dubio Pro Draco**_

* * *

_Er war sich in seinem Leben bisher nur einmal in einer Entscheidung sicher gewesen._

_Sicher gewesen, dass es die richtige war._

_Doch mittlerweile zweifelte er eben diese Entscheidung an._

_Vielleicht war es seine Schuld, vielleicht aber auch nicht._

_Vielleicht hätte er von Anfang an wissen müssen, dass, so wie alles andere in seinem Leben auch, seine erste eigene Entscheidung nur in einer Katastrophe enden konnte._

-

Bisher hatte er nie viel Glück in seinem Leben gehabt.

Eine Mutter, die ihre Ehemänner einer nach dem anderen ‚verloren' gehen ließ.

Einen Vater, den er nie kennen gelernt hatte.

Seine Großeltern, die nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollten.

Freunde, die er nicht finden konnte, weil alle Angst vor ihm hatten.

Er war allein in seiner Welt.

Bis der Brief von Hogwarts kam.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Mutter etwas wie Stolz für ihn empfand. Zumindest hoffte er, dass das Leuchten in ihren Augen Ausdruck des Stolzes war, doch desto älter er wurde, desto mehr zweifelte er diesen Gedanken an, denn in seinem kindlichen Alter hätte er den Augenblick auch nur falsch interpretiert können und es war in Wirklichkeit lediglich Ausdruck ihrer Erleichterung, dass er ihr nicht mehr im Weg stand.

Mutter liebte ihn, zumindest hoffte er das. Er war alles, woran er sich klammern konnte, als er allein in einem Abteil im Zug nach Hogwarts saß, weil keiner sich zu ihm setzen wollte, weil alle an ihm vorbeiliefen.

Und als er bemerkte, wie ein blonder Junge einem anderen die Freundschaft anbot, konnte er nicht glauben, dass dieser abgewiesen wurde.

Er hatte ewig von so einem Moment in seinem kleinen Zimmer geträumt.

Doch so etwas war nie passiert.

Und er hatte auch nie etwas anderes erwartet.

Doch er entschied sich dem Jungen zu folgen, wohin auch immer er ging.

Und so wurde er nach Slytherin sortiert, denn der Blonde Junge war in Slytherin und es war alles gewesen, woran er gedacht hatte, obwohl der Sprechende Hut ihn eigentlich nach Ravenclaw schicken wollte und er alles versuchen musste, um den Hut zu überreden und dieser endlich doch ‚Slytherin' ausrief.

Vielleicht hätte er die Möglichkeit sich mit dem Blonden anzufreunden.

Er setzte sich mit Absicht in die Nähe des Blonden Jungen, doch der bemerkte ihn nicht einmal und alle in Slytherin kannten ihn oder zumindest seine Mutter und keiner wagte es auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln.

So vergingen die ersten Wochen.

Er wartete auf Briefe von Mutter, die nicht kamen.

Er suchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen, der Draco Malfoy hieß, doch er bekam sie nicht.

Er stürzte sich in seine Studien, denn er wusste nicht, was er sonst machen sollte.

Wenn er von anderen Slytherin wegen seiner Mutter gehänselt wurde, so versteckte er sich hinter einem Buch, warf einen unauffälligen Blick auf Malfoy, der ihm nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigte.

So verbrachte er sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts;

Ohne je Briefe seiner Mutter erhalten zu haben, egal wie viele er ihr schrieb.

Ohne je die Aufmerksamkeit der Person bekommen zu haben, von der er sie in diesem Jahr am meisten gewollt hatte.

Keiner erinnerte sich an seinen Geburtstag, keiner wusste wahrscheinlich, dass er Geburtstag hatte.

Und es interessierte ihn nicht, dass der Junge, der Malfoy abgewiesen hatte, Harry Potter war, oder dass Harry Potter mit einem Troll gekämpft hatte, oder dass Slytherin den Hauspokal verloren hatte, weil der Held der Zauberwelt den Stein der Weisen gefunden hatte.

Auf der Rückfahrt hatte er allein in einem Abteil gesessen, hatte die Schüler, die einen kurzen Blick durch das Glas warfen und dann weitergingen, nicht bemerkt.

Auf dem Bahnsteig hatte er auf Mutter gewartet; eine Stunde, zwei Stunden… solange bis eine Hauselfe plötzlich auftauchte.

Mutter hatte vergessen, dass er heute kommen sollte.

Sie war mit Ehemann Nummer Vier in Italien.

Er wusste nicht, dass es einen Ehemann Nummer Vier gab.

-

Sein zweites Jahr in Hogwarts begann mit einem Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy im Zug.

Er wollte sich nur in ein Abteil setzen, wollte in aller Ruhe ein Buch lesen und seine Ferien vergessen, Mutter vergessen, die ihm versprochen hatte, jede Woche einen Brief zu schreiben, weil sie gerade glücklich war mit Ehemann Nummer Vier, weil sie ihn immer liebte, wenn sie einen neuen Ehemann hatte, weil sie ihn beachtete, wenn sie einen neuen Ehemann hatte, um zu beweisen, was für eine gute Mutter sie war.

Doch das Leben machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung und er rannte mit gesenktem Kopf direkt in Malfoy, verlor sein Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten. Er sah überrascht auf, lief dann rot an und wandte sein Gesicht ab, sodass er nicht weiter den abschätzenden Blick der silbergrauen Augen sehen musste.

Ein Mädchen – er glaubte, sie hieß Pansy Parkinson – warf ihm einen desinteressierten Blick zu.

„Wer bist du?", hörte er Malfoy fragen, und er fühlte sich plötzlich klein und unwichtig.

Vermutlich war er es auch.

„Zabini. Blaise Zabini. Er ist in _Slytherin_… In _unserem_ Jahr", antwortete ein bulliger Junge irritiert – Vincent Crabbe oder Gregory Goyle. Einer von beiden. Er konnte sie nie auseinander halten.

„Zabini, eh?"

Und damit ging Malfoy an ihm vorbei, während die anderen Slytherin ihm folgten.

Es war das erste Gespräch, das er je mit Malfoy gehabt hatte.

Und es war schlimmer, als er sich vorgestellt hatte; der schlimmste erste Eindruck, den er hätte hinterlassen können.

Danach jedoch schien Malfoy ihn zu bemerken.

Er hörte, dass der Blonde Informationen über ihn einholte, allerdings wusste er nicht, ob das nun gut oder schlecht war.

Malfoy tat ihm nie etwas an, doch er beobachteten ihn wie ein Adler, schien genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu richten wie auf Harry Potter. Dies war der Grund, warum er sich noch mehr in seine Studien warf und scheinbar in der Bibliothek wohnte. Selbst die Ravenclaw kannten seinen Namen, grüßten ihn ab und an sogar unauffällig.

So verstrichen seine ersten Wochen in Hogwarts ereignislos, weshalb er umso überraschter war, als plötzliche am Slytherintisch in der Großen Halle eine Eule auf ihn zu geflogen kam. Er nahm den Brief entgegen, erkannte sofort die elegante und saubere Handschrift seiner Mutter.

Mutter, die ihm ausrichten ließ, dass Großvater Tadeus Zabini verstorben war.

Er kannte Großvater nicht einmal, weil Mutter ihn nur einmal zu seinen Großelter mitgenommen hatte.

Da war er neun gewesen.

Großmutter hatte ihn keines Blickes gewürdigt und ihn in Gesprächen mit Mutter _jenes Kind_ genannt. Großvater jedoch hatte ihn einmal hochgehoben, ihn sanft angelächelte, dann aber wieder abgesetzt und war den ganzen Abend nicht mehr auffindbar gewesen.

Ein eiskaltes Lächeln lief über seine Lippen und das Mädchen, das ihm am Tisch gegenübersaß, blickte auf, verließ dann sofort ihren Platz und flüchtete einige Meter weiter. Als er es bemerkte, begann er leise zu lachen und die Blicke der Slytherin wandten sich auf ihn, versteckten nicht die Abneigung und den Abscheu, den sie ihm gegenüber empfanden.

Dies amüsierte ihn nur noch mehr und sein leises Lachen wurde immer lauter, bis sogar die Schüler anderer Tische es bemerkten und ihn irritiert ansahen, während er seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände an seinen Kopf presste und diesen leicht schüttelte. Es dauerte etwas, bis er sich beruhigt hatte und er plötzlich das unbekannte Ziehen in seinen Wangen spürte, weil er Muskeln benutzt hatte, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie hatte.

„Gott", begann er dann leise zu murmeln und einige Slytherin kräuselten ob des Wortes angewidert die Nase. „Gott", wiederholte er jedoch etwas atemlos, Lippen noch immer zu einem grotesken Grinsen verformt. „Ich hasse mein Leben." Sein Blick richtete sich auf, unbändig, höhnisch. „Ich hasse es so sehr." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, ließ den geöffneten Brief auf dem Tisch liegen und verließ die Große Halle.

Es interessierte ihn nicht, was damit passierte. Vermutlich würden die Hauselfen ihn wegräumen und entsorgen, denn keiner würde es wagen etwas, was ihm gehörte, anzufassen.

Wer wusste schon wie ansteckend er war?

Die Ravenclaw grüßten ihn am nächsten Tag nicht, als er die Bibliothek betrat, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Er setzte sich lächelnd an seinen Stammtisch, ignorierte grinsend das Geflüster um ihn herum, ignorierte die Gespräche über „Geisteskrankheit", „bei dieser Mutter" und „St. Mungos" im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, die plötzlich verstummten, wann immer er den Raum betrat.

Und trotz ihrer verhassten Blicke, ihrem demonstrativen Aufstehens und Weggehens, wenn er sich irgendwo hinsetzte, grinste er selig, als könnte ihn nichts erschüttern, als würde das alles nicht um ihn herum passieren.

Bis Draco Malfoy sich einmal vor ihn hinstellte, ihn mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen aus stechenden Augen musterte. Er sah lediglich lächelnd auf, legte fragend den Kopf etwas schief.

„Malfoy?"

„Du bist seltsam." Der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Blonden änderte sich nicht, doch das Lächeln fiel von seinen Lippen. Malfoy schob ihm Mutters Brief hin, hob lediglich auffordernd eine Augenbraue, als er sich weigerte diesen an sich zu nehmen. Mit einer zitternden Hand griff er schließlich danach, verengte dann seine Augen zu Schlitzen und verbrannte den verhassten Brief.

Er wusste, dass Mutter Großvater sehr geliebt hatte.

Es interessierte ihn nicht.

Mutter hatte Ehemann Nummer Vier, um sich zu trösten.

„Danke für die Umstände, Malfoy", antwortete er letztendlich, als besagter Slytherin sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle bewegte, ihn stattdessen mit diesem alles durchdringenden Blick _examinierte_.

„Sehr, sehr seltsam."

„Was geht es dich an?"

Der Blonde antwortete nicht, lächelte nur kühl und ging so dicht an ihm vorbei, dass seine Robe die des anderen berührte und seine Hand kurzzeitig auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

„Und sehr, sehr interessant", hörte er Malfoy im Vorbeigehen flüstern und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, doch als er sich zu dem anderen umdrehte, war der bereits im Schutz seiner Gruppe.

So begann es.

Glaubte er zumindest.

Seine seltsame Freundschaft mit Draco Malfoy.

Seitdem kam Malfoy des Öfteren in die Bibliothek und setzte sich zu ihm, verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und bettete seinen Kopf darauf, regte sich über den bescheuerten Potter auf, schilderte ihm detailliert seine nächsten Rachepläne, beschwerte sich über die Inkompetenz der Lehrer, wiederholte immer und immer wieder, dass er seinem Vater einen Brief schreiben würde, denn sein Vater war Schulbeirat und konnte bestimmt etwas gegen Dumbledore und seine lebensbedrohliche Diktatur unternehmen. Er meckerte und meckerte, konnte seinen Mund nicht halten; über Stunden hinweg.

Und er stellte etwas fest:

Draco Malfoy, wenn aufgebracht, war sehr, sehr unterhaltsam.

Es war nicht das erträumte Offerieren seiner Hand, doch Draco Malfoy bat ihm so etwas wie Freundschaft an.

Zur gleichen Zeit kamen regelmäßig Briefe von seiner Mutter.

Wie stolz sie auf ihn wäre.

Und wie glücklich sie für ihn wäre.

Und sie hätte gewusst, dass es irgendwann passieren musste.

Und er hätte sich keinen Besseren aussuchen können.

Und ob er nicht zu Weihnachten nach Hause kommen wollte?

Mutter hatte vermutlich Ehemann Nummer Vier beseitigt, weil sie Ehemann Nummer Fünf gefunden hatte. Wie sich allerdings herausstellte, hatte Narzissa Malfoy sie in der Winkelgasse angesprochen, weil Malfoy seinen Namen so oft in seinen Briefen erwähnt hätte und sie scheinbar sehr gute Freunde wären und sie im gleichen Atemzug zu einer Teeparty nach Malfoy Manor eingeladen, denn, wenn Mutter auch angesehen war, so war sie kein Reinblut, das viel Umgang mit ihresgleichen hatte.

Er konnte sich wirklich nicht ausmalen, mit wem Narzissa Malfoy Mutter verwechselt haben könnte, denn jeder kannte Mutters Gesicht, jeder kannte ihren Namen.

Allerdings war es wirklich keine Verwechslung gewesen.

Malfoy hatte irritiert zugegeben seinen Namen oft in Briefen erwähnt zu haben.

Er hatte ihn ob der Antwort nur perplex angesehen, dann mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck seine Nase in sein Buch gesteckt und weiter gelesen, während Malfoy wieder in einen nie endenden Wortschwall verfallen war.

Mit der Zeit änderte sich etwas im Verhalten der anderen Slytherin; zu sagen, dass sie ihn akzeptierten, wäre eine Übertreibung gewesen, doch sie erkannten seine Existenz an.

Seine Existenz als einer von Draco Malfoys Mitläufern.

Obwohl er alles andere als das war.

Denn Malfoy redete nie außerhalb der Bibliothek mit ihm, machte allerdings auch kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie anscheinend irgendwie miteinander verbunden waren. Wenn er in seiner Nähe schikaniert wurde, so unternahm Malfoy nichts, sondern musterte ihn schweigend. Dies wiederum führte dazu, dass andere dem Beispiel der älteren Schüler folgten und ihn versuchten in die Enge zu treiben.

Doch er lernte nicht umsonst; lernte sich zu verteidigen, sich unter Malfoys Blicken zu behaupten.

Vielleicht sah Malfoy ihn als seine „Gute Tat Fürs Jahr" an, hatte er einmal verbittert gedacht, dann versucht, diesen Gedanken mit philosophischen Büchern über die Verwendung von Zaubersprüchen zur Zerlegung von diversen Heilkräutern in ihre Bestandteile zu verdrängen, vergrößerte somit erneut seine in der Bibliothek verbrachten Zeit.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du es den ganzen Tag hier aushältst", meinte der Blonde beiläufig zwischen seinen Hasstiraden. „Je daran gedacht, draußen zu lernen? Die ganzen alten Bücher deprimieren mich. Wie bist du überhaupt nach Slytherin gekommen? Man sieht auf den ersten Blick, dass du ein geborener Ravenclaw bist."

„Wann?", hatte er daraufhin entgegnet, sah den anderen aus kühlen Augen an. „Wann war der erste Blick?"

„Wann?", wiederholte der Blonde nachdenklich, lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und starrte an die Decke. „Erstes Schuljahr, im Zug, in deinem Abteil. Du hattest die ganze Zeit steif auf der Bank gesessen und deine Hände fest umklammert. Und dein Blick war gesenkt!"

„Woher—?"

„Ich stand ziemlich lange direkt vor deinem Abteil. Ich war wirklich überrascht, als der Sprechende Hut ‚Slytherin' ausrief. Das ganze Jahr habe ich versucht herauszufinden, wie du es nach Slytherin geschafft hast."

„... Du kanntest nicht einmal meinen Namen!"

Malfoy hatte ihn irritiert gemustert, dann sein Kinn auf seine Hand gestützt. „Muss ich das? Außerdem habe ich dich doch dieses Jahr im Zug danach gefragt."

Er runzelte die Stirn, schmunzelte dann überraschend. „Malfoy, du musst unbedingt lernen dein Vokabular und deine Intonation situationsgerechter einzusetzen. Kein Wunder, dass dich jeder missversteht – einschließlich der Große Harry Potter."

Der Blonde runzelte die Stirn, lehnte sich dann im Stuhl zurück und schwieg ihn eisern an. Allein der Name ‚Harry Potter' stieß ihn seit der Duell- und Quidditch-Blamage in eine Isolation, aus der er freiwillig nicht mehr herauskam, wenn nicht irgendjemand ihn mit irgendwelchen Versprechen hervorlockte.

Er überließ dies meist Malfoys _richtigen_ Freunden.

Diese allerdings hatten manchmal ihre eigenen Probleme, so wie Crabbe und Goyle, die sich irgendwann benommen in einem Schrank wieder fanden, während Draco und er die beiden Imitatoren zufällig durch Hogwarts laufen sahen.

„Polyjuice."

„Ich weiß", murmelte Malfoy desinteressiert, beobachtete die Vincent- und Gregory-Imitate. „Ich kenne nur eine, die fähig wäre, so etwas zu machen."

„Und ich kenne nur zwei, die sich in die beiden verwandeln würden", meinte er, sah nicht einmal von seinem Buch auf, das er vor sich hielt, während sie es sich auf Malfoys Drängen in einer Nische außerhalb der Bibliothek bequem gemacht hatten. „Willst du sie nicht aufhalten?"

Über die Lippen des Blonden lief ein kaltes Lächeln. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie gefallen mir ganz gut in dieser Verkleidung."

„So kommen sie in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum."

„Kommen sie auch anders." Mit diesen Worten stand Malfoy auf. „Denn ich werde sie reinbringen."

„Zeig dich von deiner charmantesten Seite", war alles, was er sagte, wobei er jedoch den Slytherin aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.

„Mach ich doch immer."

Er zweifelte nicht daran, lächelte leicht, als er Dracos ‚Ich wusste nicht, dass du lesen kannst' hörte und genau wusste, dass er damit nicht seine Freunde gemeint hatte. Blaise wunderte sich etwas, weshalb der Blonde die Gryffindor im Gemeinschaftraums haben wollte, doch er akzeptierte Dracos nicht immer recht logische Gedankensprünge.

Mit der Zeit wurde er eingegliedert und die erste Person, die Malfoy zu ihm in die Bibliothek schickte, war Gregory Goyle – er hatte gelernt, sie auseinander zu halten.

Goyle hatte die ganze Zeit über nichts gesagt, nur still neben ihnen seine Hausaufgaben gemacht, während Malfoy redete und auf seine Art, die ihn irgendwie immer wieder zum Schmunzeln brachte, alles dramatisiert – seine theatralische, verzogene Art, die einen krassen Kontrast zu seinem kühlen und unnahbaren Gehabe bildete.

Das nächste Mal brachte Malfoy Vincent Crabbe mit, der ihm direkt gegenüber saß und seine Augen nicht von ihm ließ. Er fühlte sich etwas unwohl unter dem penetranten Blick, doch Mutter schickte ihm Plätzchen, was sie vorher noch nie getan hatte, und Malfoy war mit Crabbe befreundet und ihm würde nichts passieren, solange er keine schnellen Bewegungen machte. Doch dann sprach Malfoy plötzlich über Schlammblüter und er wusste, dass Malfoy sie nicht mochte und nur schlecht über sie sprach, doch er kannte Hermine Granger und er bewunderte sie etwas, und er dachte, dass sie eine sehr gute Hexe war – besser als alle Reinblüter – doch er wusste, dass er das nicht sagen durfte und so hielt er den Mund, gab vage Antworten, die nicht deutlich machten, was er über Schlammblüter dachte, bis Crabbe plötzlich sagte, dass er kein Problem mit ihnen hatte und Hermine Granger etwas bewunderte. Er dachte, dass das ein Test wäre, dass Malfoy ihn testete, doch der verlangte keine Stellungsnahme zu Crabbes Aussage, sondern überging sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung und einem angewiderten Kräuseln seiner Nase.

Das nächste Mal war es Pansy Parkinson. Die Brünette setzte sich direkt neben ihn, begann ohne Vorwarnung über alles und nichts zu reden, während Malfoy ihr mit seinen Augen Pfeile in den Rücken jagte, doch sie murmelte nur etwas von ‚Davon bekommst du Falten, Dear'.

Er wusste nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, doch Mutter schenkte ihm zum Geburtstag ein Buch, das er sich schon seit langem gewünscht hatte und es machte ihn unheimlich glücklich, auch wenn kein anderer daran gedacht hatte und er an diesem Tag allein gewesen war, weil Malfoy von seinem Besen gefallen war und sich irgendetwas gebrochen hatte und er nicht wusste, ob er das Recht besaß ihn zu besuchen.

Denn um nicht aufdringlich wirken zu wollen, fragte er auch nicht danach.

Doch irgendwann spürte Parkinson ihn in der Bibliothek auf und zerrte ihn zum Krankenzimmer, wo Malfoy klagend in seinem Bett saß und irgendetwas davon dramatisierte, dass er sterben würde und dass seine Freunde ihm helfen sollten, ein Testament aufzusetzen, während Madam Pomfrey ihm immer wieder erzürnte Blicke zuwarf. Dies nutzte der Blonde gleich um die Heilerin als unfähig und unsensibel zu beschimpfen.

Er und Malfoys Freunde wussten, wie es gemeint war, wussten, dass das Nörgeln, Quengeln, Jammern und Dramatisieren dem Blonden half sich selbst zu beruhigen, auch dabei half seine Freunde zu beruhigen – doch Madam Pomfrey wusste es nicht.

So setzte er sich einfach auf einen Stuhl etwas vom Bett entfernt, nachdem er die höflichen Standartfragen gestellt hatte, und musterte still die Interaktion der anderen vier Slytherin.

Damit endete auch schon das zweite Schuljahr und Mutter holte ihn vom Bahnhof ab, begrüßte ihn mit einer distanzierten Umarmung, suchte dann mit den Augen den Malfoy Erben. Dieser ging nur zufällig an ihnen vorbei, doch Mutter grüßte ihn mit ihrem umwerfendsten Lächeln und unterhielt sich kurz mit dem Blonden.

Ihm war das etwas peinlich, doch er wagte es nicht, Mutter zu unterbrechen und so starrte er stumm und taub zur Seite, während die silbergrauen Augen des anderen Jungen immer wieder zu ihm wanderten.

Er wusste nicht, was sie füreinander waren, ob sie lediglich ‚Bekannte' für ein Jahr gewesen waren oder doch mehr, aber er wollte Mutter das nicht sagen, weil sie enttäuscht von ihm gewesen wäre.

Und so ertrug er die inneren Qualen schweigend, dachte sich, dass sie bald ein Ende haben würden.

Doch eine Woche später fragte Mutter, ob er mit zu Malfoy Manor kommen wollte, da sie und Malfoys Mutter sich zu einer kleinen Teeparty verabredet hatten.

Er lehnte ab, wusste nicht einmal, ob Malfoy ihn in seinem Haus haben wollte.

Sobald Mutter wieder zurück war, meinte sie, dass er das nächste Mal unbedingt mitkommen sollte, da Malfoy Junior sich die ganze Zeit nach ihm erkundigt hatte und Malfoy Junior war ja so ein wohlerzogener und bezaubernder Junge und er könnte froh sein, so einen Freund gefunden zu haben.

Er schluckte seine Worte einfach nur runter und verbarrikadierte sich in seinem Zimmer, stürzte sich in seine Bücher – seine einzigen Freunde.

-

Er hatte Malfoy kein einziges Mal in den Sommerferien gesehen. Umso nervöser war er, als er den Zug betrat und die Abteile nach den bekannten Gesichtern der anderen Slytherin absuchte. Als er sie fand, starrte er nur einige Sekunden durch die Glastür, senkte dann seinen Blick und wandte sich ab, machte sich auf die Suche nach einem anderen Abteil.

Er wollte sich nicht aufdrängen. Er wollte nicht, dass Malfoy dachte, er wäre irgendein Klammeraffe.

„Hey." Er blieb überrascht stehen. „Wir haben hier noch Platz."

Er schwieg lange, doch dann wandet er sich dem Sprecher mit einem aufgesetzten Grinsen zu. „Oh... Okay, danke Malfoy", meinte er, schlich sich zurückhaltend an dem Blonden vorbei und setzte sich neben Goyle auf die Bank.

Malfoy schloss die Abteiltür, öffnete sie nicht mehr bis sie Hogwarts erreicht hatten. Auch nicht, als es eine gewisse Komplikation gab, die natürlich wieder etwas mit Harry Potter zu tun haben musste. Während Malfoy fasziniert den Geräuschen lauschte, plapperte er selbst eine logische Erklärung vor sich hin – eigentlich um sich selbst zu beruhigen, doch die anderen Slytherin hörten ihm aufgeregt zu und stellten ihm weitere Fragen zu Dementoren, denn das, was sie wussten, war nicht annähernd so viel wie er angenommen hatte.

Doch ihre Gelassenheit verschwand sofort, als sie den kalten Wind in ihren Gesichtern spürten, dann die knöcherne Hand, die ihre Abteiltür öffnete. Malfoy klammerte sich an ihn, während Parkinson sich hinter Crabbe und Goyle versteckt hatte. Doch so schnell, wie es gekommen waren, verließ es sie auch wieder – und während die anderen Slytherin wie Blätter im Wind zitterten, war er nur fasziniert gewesen.

In dritten Jahr veränderte sich ihr Ablauf.

Mal davon abgesehen, dass Malfoy in seinen Ferien ziemlich irritiert gewesen war, weil er plötzlich mit einer Hauselfe weniger dastand – auch noch seine Lieblingselfe! – so nutzte er nun jede Gelegenheit, um sich über den Jungen, der lebte lustig zu machen, erst recht, als herauskam, dass Sirius Black aus Azkaban ausgebrochen und vermutlich nun hinter Potter her war. Wenn es nach Malfoy ginge, so war jeder in Hogwarts willkommen, der Potter ermorden wollte – ersparte zumindest ihm die Anstrengung.

Ansonsten schleppte Malfoy ihn überall mit hin, entführte ihn aus der Bibliothek und auf den Quidditchplatz, setzte ihn dort mit einer handvoll Bücher ab, während er sich mit seinem Quidditch begnügte.

Er beobachtete ihn oft lange; seine gewandten Bewegungen, bemerkte seine sehr gute Kontrolle über seinen Nimbus 2001, seine schnellen Wendungen, seine halsbrecherischen Stunts – und er wunderte sich, wie Harry Potter fliegen musste, wenn Draco ständig gegen ihn verlor.

Auch wenn er schon so lange in Hogwarts war, hatte er kein einziges Quidditchspiel gesehen, sondern sich an solchen Tagen in der Bibliothek verschanzt.

Umso öfter er jedoch Malfoy beim Fliegen beobachtete, desto größer wurde sein Verlangen, wissen zu wollen, wie es sich anfühlte in der Luft zu sein. Doch er hatte nie als Kind einen Besen besessen und als sie im ersten Jahr mit Madam Hooch unterricht hatten, hatte er sich dafür eine Freistellung geben lassen. Vermutlich würde er nie damit anfangen, egal wie sehr er es sich wünschte.

Er hatte nicht einmal einen Besen.

Während er seinen Blick wieder in ein Buch warf, hielt Malfoy neben ihm an, schwebte etwas über seinem Kopf, beugte sich auf dem Besen vor und warf einen Blick auf die bedruckten Seiten.

„Ich habe dich nie fliegen sehen", meinte Malfoy unvermittelt, überraschte ihn etwas mit seiner Aussage.

„Das liegt daran, dass ich noch nie geflogen bin", antwortete er desinteressiert, wollte gerade eine Seite weiter blättern, als ihm das Buch aus der Hand geschlagen wurde. Ohne Vorwarnung packte der Blonde dann sein Handgelenk, ließ seinen Besen immer höher fliegen, bis er den Boden nur noch mit seinen Zehnspitzen berührte.

„Lass mich los Malfoy. Ich bin zu schwer, als dass du mich so hochziehen kannst."

„Wollen wir wetten?"

Er wusste nicht, ob das eine rhetorische Frage war, antwortete jedoch mit „Um was?"

Der Blonde musterte ihn überrascht, grinste dann. „Hausaufgaben für eine Woche."

„Deal."

Und mit diesem Wort verlor er den Boden gänzlich unter den Füßen und alles, was er spürte, war der Schmerz in seinem Oberarm, die Angst, dass Malfoy ihn fallen lassen könnte, aber auch die Aufregung, die mit der Angst mitschwang, weil er wirklich in der Luft war. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er lächelte etwas, sah zu dem Blonden auf, der mit einem leicht verzerrten Grinsen seinen Blick erwiderte.

„Willst du fliegen?"

Er überlegte nicht lange, nickte einfach nur lachend. Malfoy setzte ihn wieder auf dem Boden ab, sodass er sich hinter ihm auf den Besen setzen konnte. „Halt dich gut fest!"

Er nickte nur, schlang seine Arme um die Hüften des Blonden, spürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch sobald sie ruckartig abhoben. Aufgeregt nahm er jede Sekunde wahr und er spürte den schneidenden, kühlen Wind im Gesicht; seinen Magen, der mit jeder Wendung einen Salto machte; die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen; das immer stärker werdende Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und das Pochen in seinen Ohren – sein Herzschlag, der mit jeder Sekunde schneller wurde. Unter normalen Umständen würde er diese Gefühle als unangenehm bezeichnen, doch alles, was er in diesem Moment konnte, war laut lachen, seinen Griff um Malfoys Hüfte verstärken und sich näher an den anderen drücken, während alles so schnell an ihm vorbeizog, dass er nicht einmal sagen konnte, was es war. So schnell, dass er nicht einmal daran denken konnte, was es sein könnte.

Malfoy flog immer höher und höher und er musste die Augen schließen, weil ihm schwindelig wurde. Dennoch sagte er nichts, vertraute dem Blonden, dass er ihn wieder sicher auf den Boden zurückbringen würde.

Plötzlich machte Malfoy eine scharfe Linkskurve, und er öffnete überrascht die Augen, sah wie die Gemäuer von Hogwarts immer näher kamen. Als er schon dachte, dass sie direkt in das Schloss fliegen würden und er den Namen des anderen bereits auf seiner Zunge hatte, zog dieser seinen Nimbus 2001 an. Er ließ seine Augen fasziniert geöffnet, warf einen Blick über die Schulter, lachte als sich der Boden immer weiter von ihnen entfernte und sie den höchsten Punkt von Hogwarts erreicht hatten.

Sie landeten auf dem Astronomieturm und er stieg mit zitternden Beinen vom Besen, hielt sich an der Turmspitze fest und ließ seinen Blick atemlos über die Landschaft gleiten. Malfoy stellte sich neben ihn, setzte sich dann aber auf die kalten Kacheln und lehnte sich zurück.

„Das war ... war... fantastisch", murmelte er leise, sah auf den Blonden, der ihn grinsend beobachtete. „Wunderbar! Wunderbar! Ist das Fliegen immer so? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mir das entgehen gelassen habe. Mutter – ich muss Mutter unbedingt fragen, ob sie mir auch einen Besen kauft. Einen Nimbus 2001... Oder einen Firebolt No. 5 oder welcher auch immer gerade auf dem Markt ist. Und du! Du bist fantastisch Dra—Malfoy! Du musst mir unbedingt—"

„Es ist in Ordnung."

Er hielt in seinem Geschwafel inne, sah den Blonden irritiert an.

„Du kannst mich Draco nennen."

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass er rot angelaufen war, denn sein Gesicht fühlte sich plötzlich so warm an und auf Malfoys Lippen setzte sich ein tückisches Grinsen.

„Und ich werde dir das Fliegen beibringen. Wenn du willst, kannst du meinen alten Besen haben – ich wollte ihn eigentlich schon lange wegwerfen", fügte er schnell an.

Er sah ihn aus großen Augen an, den Mund vor Verwunderung leicht geöffnet, doch dann schmunzelte er, reichte dem Blonden seine Hand, sah ihn mit einem entschlossen Blick an. Malfoy richtete sich auf, hob verwundert eine Augenbraue.

„Mein Name ist Blaise Zabini! Sei mein Freund."

Malfoy schmunzelte leicht, nahm die Hand des anderen in seine. „Draco Malfoy. Freut mich."

„Potter ist ein Idiot!"

Der Blonde lachte leise.

„Der größte!"

Durch dieses Erlebnis lernte Blaise, sich nicht ständig in der Bibliothek zu verschanzen. Am Hogsmeade-Wochenende verließ er mit den anderen Slytherin Hogwarts, er begann mit dem Fliegen, nachdem Draco wie versprochen seinen alten Besen nach Hogwarts geholt hatte. Seine in der Bibliothek verbrachte Zeit wurde weniger, stattdessen lernte er auf den Quidditchtribünen, beobachtete die Spieler beim Training.

Besonders Harry Potter.

Dieser hatte einen ganz anderen Flugstil als Draco, aber das hieß nicht, dass er auf dem Besen weniger elegant wirkte. Wenn überhaupt schien das die einzige Zeit zu sein, in der er sich in seinem Element befand. Auf dem Boden immer recht ungrazil, so schien er in der Luft wendig und selbstbewusst. In der Luft hatte er seinen eigenen Charme – und er sah den Harry Potter, den vermutlich alle anderen in ihm sahen, selbst wenn er auf dem Boden war.

Den Helden der Zauberwelt.

Das vor Draco zu erwähnen würde ihm eine permanente Verbannung einbringen und so sprach er nie mit Draco über Quidditch, denn das Gesprächsthema Quidditch verlangte Harry Potter.

Das erste Quidditchspiel, das er sah, endete allerdings damit, dass Harry Potter von seinem Besen fiel und sich irgendetwas brach – was nicht wirklich etwas Seltenes war – aber alles in allem war es recht interessant gewesen. Zumindest alles, was vor den Dementoren passiert war. Danach war das Fangen des Schnatztes durch Diggory weder wirklich interessant noch unumgänglich. Mit nur einem Sucher war der Ausgang sogar für jemanden wie Weasley vorhersehbar gewesen, um es mit Dracos Worten zu sagen.

Blaise vermutete, dass sein Freund eifersüchtig war, dass er nicht derjenige gewesen war, der Potter als Erster und Einziger besiegt hatte.

Zumindest wäre dadurch seine Tirade am Ende des Schuljahres verständlich.

Oder zumindest verständlicher.

„Wie kann jemand aus Azkaban ausbrechen, sich trotz Dementoren in Hogwarts einschleichen und sich dabei versteckt halten, es dann aber nicht schaffen, Harry Potter umzubringen?"

Blaise hob fragend eine Augenbraue, legte sein Buch zur Seite und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco. „Weißt du—"

„Und du! Ein Hippogreif, der vermutlich heimlich ein Vereinsmitglied des Harry-Potter-Fanclubs ist, war drauf und dran mich umzubringen und du kommst nicht einmal ins Krankenzimmer, um dich präventiv auf ewig von mir zu verabschieden! Ich hätte in der Nacht noch von meinen schweren Wunden das Zeitliche segnen können, aber interessiert es dich? Nein! Du verbringst lieber deine Zeit mit deinen Büchern als mit jemandem, der schon mit einem Bein im Grab steht!"

„Draco—"

„Und dann wurde dieser... dieser Halbriese nicht einmal zur Verantwortung gezogen! Wieso lässt dieser altersschwache, inkompetente Greis solche Lehrer an unserer Schule unterrichten? Und dann noch dieser Lupin! Ein Werwolf. Ein _Werwolf_! Ich hätte wissen müssen, das mit dem etwas nicht stimmt, als er diese widerliche Musik in der Schulstunde aufgelegt hatte."

„Eigentlich—"

„Und dann besitzt dieses Schlammblut Granger auch noch den Nerv mir ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Ins _Gesicht_! Da hätte eine Narbe bleiben können, eine _Narbe_ sag ich dir!"

„Weil—"

„Blaise, würdest du dich bitte einmal zu irgendeinem Punkt äußern?"

Er schmunzelte leicht, verschränkte seine Arme über sein Buch, lehnte sich leicht vor. „Draco, du bist eine Dramaqueen." Der Blonde sah ihn an, als hätte ihm jemand mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen – okay, böser Vergleich -, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn, während Blaise weiter sprach. „Der Hippogreif hat nicht versucht dich umzubringen, weil er, wie du so lächerlich dargestellt hast, ein Mitglied in einem Harry-Potter-Fanclub ist. Mal davon abgesehen, dass die so ‚lebensbedrohliche' Wunde nicht einmal ansatzweise gefährlich für irgendetwas außer deinen Stolz war und du aus dem Krankenzimmer warst, bevor ich überhaupt die Chance hatte, dich zu besuchen. Zu Dumbledore: Ich bin deiner Meinung, dass er sich die Lehrer endlich einmal genauer ansehen sollte, bevor er sie einstellt, aber Lupin war ein relativ guter Professor, Werwolf oder nicht."

„Aber seine Musik!"

„Über Geschmack lässt sich streiten, Draco!"

„Das ist aber _kein_ Grund, _uns_ damit zu foltern!"

Blaise wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder schreien sollte. Er entscheid sich für keins von beidem, fuhr lediglich in seiner Darstellung der Draco-Malfoy-fernen Realität fort. „Außerdem hinterlässt ein Schlag ins Gesicht _keine_ Narbe! Und wenn ich an Grangers Stelle gewesen wäre, ich hätte Schlimmeres getan."

„Wie kannst du sie verteidigen?"

„Du hast dich darüber lustig gemacht, dass ein Hippogreif getötet werden soll!"

„Es ist ein _Tier_!"

„Wer Tiere töten kann, hat auch keine Skrupel, Menschen zu töten." Blaise sah den anderen von der Seite an, öffnete dann überrascht den Mund als er Dracos entrüsteten Blick bemerkte. „Ich meine... das ist meine Meinung", versuchte er die Situation zu entschärfen, doch der Blonde antwortete nicht, stand einfach nur auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er seufzte leise, klappte sein Buch wieder auf und begann weiter zu lesen.

Das Schuljahr endete damit, dass Draco kein Wort mehr mit ihm wechselte und Pansy als eine Art Nachrichtenüberbringer fungierte. Sie erklärte ihm, dass Draco nur etwas aufgebracht war, vermutlich wegen etwas, was er gesagt hatte, das den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

Blaise verdrängte diese Aussage sofort: Sollte Draco jemals irgendjemanden umgebracht haben, so wollte er das bestimmt nicht wissen, geschweige denn vermuten. Dennoch war das alles, was ihn während der Ferien beschäftigte, bis Mutter plötzlich mit Ehemannanwärter Nummer Fünf vor ihm stand.

Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl.

Mutter hatte kein Wort über Ehemann Nummer Vier verloren, obwohl der Blaise zumindest etwas sympathisch gewesen war. Angeblich war er bei einem tragischen Unfall in London umgekommen.

Narzissa Malfoy verbreitete die Ansicht, dass Mutter wirklich Pech mit ihren Männern hatte, aber sie konnte nichts dafür, wenn sie ein Faible für den abenteuerlichen Typ hatte – wer konnte es ihr verübeln!

Blaise hatte nur mit den Augen gerollt und sich gewundert, warum plötzlich so viele Trauergeschenke und Mitleidsbekundungen zu Hause ankamen. Normalerweise hatten die anderen Reinblüter angewidert die Nase gekräuselt und sich abgewandt.

Doch in diesem Moment bemerkte er zum ersten Mal, wie groß der Einfluss der Malfoy war und wenn er sich nicht mit Draco vertragen würde, würde vermutlich alles zum Alten zurückkehren und so ignorant, vergesslich und unfähig Mutter auch war, sie blieb trotzdem seine Mutter und er musste sie zumindest davor bewahren wieder in ihre Isolation zurückgedrängt zu werden.

Denn Mutter war vorher noch nie so glücklich gewesen.

Das hatte sie ihm immer und immer wieder in ihren Briefen geschrieben. Auch dass sie ihn liebte. Und wenn sie ihn sah, umarmte sie ihn.

Doch Draco konnte ‚Tiere' töten.

-

„Ich habe so etwas nie gesagt."

Blaise sah überrascht auf, wandte seinen Blick auf Draco, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in seinem Abteil stand und auf ihn nieder blickte. Noch bevor er jedoch irgendetwas sagen konnte, fuhr Draco fort. „Und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir so etwas unterstellen kannst. Als ich sechs Jahre alt war, habe ich geweint, weil ich einen Wurm zertreten habe und – ich warne dich, sollte das irgendjemand je erfahren – ich habe ihn begraben. Einen _Wurm_! Ich habe nie in meinem Leben mit Absicht ein Tier getötet. Das ist alles, was ich sagen wollte."

„Draco..."

„Was?"

Blaise schmunzelte, lehnte seinen Kopf an die Scheibe. „Du bist wirklich eine Dramaqueen."

„Ich will nicht einmal wissen, wo du dieses Wort gehört hast! Sei froh, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was es überhaupt bedeutet und jetzt schnapp dir dein Gepäck und folge mir!"

Der Dunkelhaarige tat wie ihm befohlen wurde, lachte dabei laut, während Draco ihn mit einem irritierten Blick musterte, sich dann aber kopfschüttelnd abwandte.

Die restliche Fahrt verbrachte er mit den anderen Slytherin, konnte sich zwischen Gesprächen ab und an ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und murmelte irgendetwas von ‚Wurm begraben'. Während Pansy, Gregory und Vincent ihn perplex ansahen, setzte Draco seinen angsteinflössernsten Blick auf. Doch dieser verlor gänzlich seine Wirkung, wenn man wusste, wie weich Malfoy Junior im Inneren doch war.

„Was bedeutet eigentlich Dramaqueen?", hatte ihn Pansy einige Wochen später plötzlich gefragt.

Er sah überrascht von seinen Aufgaben auf, wandte sich der Sprecherin zu. Diese spielte mit ihrem braunen Haar, wickelte es gelangweilt um ihren Zeigefinger, ließ es sich wieder ausrollen und begann von neuem. „Draco hat mich das gefragt, aber ich konnte nicht antworten", fuhr sie fort, bevor Blaise überhaupt irgendetwas sagen konnte. „Es scheint ihn etwas zu stören, aber es ist nicht so, dass er das einfach irgendwo in einem Buch nachschlagen kann. Also, was heißt es?"

Der Dunkelhaarige schmunzelte leise. „Hat er gesagt, wie ich es verwende?"

„Nein. Er kam nur auf mich zu und hat gefragt, was es bedeutet. Ich ging davon aus, dass du es gesagt haben musst."

Blaise war etwas überrascht. Er hatte nicht besonders viel mit Pansy bis zu diesem Moment gesprochen, auch wenn das Mädchen recht umgänglich war. Sie war überraschend ruhig, wenn Draco nicht in der Nähe war, sehr nachdenklich und zurückhaltend. Er wusste zwar, dass sie nicht ganz der Hohlkopf war, den sie in der Öffentlichkeit vorgab zu sein, aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass in ihr eine Ravenclaw steckte – Draco musste es wirklich mit den Ravenclaw gehabt haben.

„Ich nenne ihn Dramaqueen", antwortete er langsam. „Weil er alles dramatisiert. Zum Beispiel dieser Unfall in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe."

„Wo er auf dem Weg zu Madam Pomfrey geheult hat, dass er sterben würde? Oh ja, das war eindeutig zu dramatisiert! ... Aber das macht ihn so charmant", seufzte Pansy, ließ ihre Haare in Ruhe und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihrer Handfläche ab. „Also ist eine Dramaqueen jemand, der alles dramatisiert." Ein Grinsen lief über ihr Gesicht. „Gefällt mir. Draco wird meine kleine Dramaqueen."

Blaise erwiderte nichts, versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, was Draco mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er von Pansys neuem Lieblingswort erfuhr.

Doch dies konnte ihm einige Tage später egal sein, denn Mad-Eye Moody hatte irgendwie den Drang verspürt, Draco in ein Frettchen zu verwandeln, was darin resultierte, dass Draco alles um sich herum vergaß und seinen Hass und seinen Zorn nur auf eine Person richtete.

Harry Potter.

Blaise wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob Draco einfach nur paranoid oder furchtbar eingebildet war.

Letztendlich entscheid er sich für beides.

Der Grund dafür war ein Kuss aus heiterem Himmel.

Blaise saß gemütlich in einem Sessel nahe des Kamins, korrigierte in aller Ruhe seinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, während die restlichen Slytherin entweder bereits Schlafen gegangen waren oder sich aus Hogwarts geschlichen hatten, um die Ankündigung des Trimagischen Turniers zu feiern – es gab immer irgendwelche pseudo-seriösen Gründe, um zu trinken. Zumindest für die älteren Schüler.

Draco betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und steuerte ihn ohne Umwege an, stellte sich vor ihn und musterte ihn aus undurchdringlichen Augen. Blaise kannte diesen Blick. Es war der gleiche, mit dem er sich konfrontiert gesehen hatte, als er den Brief von Mutter vor den Augen des anderen verbrannt hatte – nur etwas intensiver.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah fragend von seinem Aufsatz auf, legte den Kopf leicht schief. Doch ohne etwas zu sagen, griff Draco plötzlich nach seinen Schultern, zog ihn an sich und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich und er ließ den Aufsatz und die Feder fallen, die Augen weit geöffnet und seine Arme und Hände zu verkrampft, um irgendetwas gegen Draco zu unternehmen.

Die Peinlichkeit dauerte nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden und sobald sich der Blonde von ihm trennte, starrte dieser ihm in die Augen, seufzte dann befreit.

„Merlin sei dank", murmelte Draco, scheinbar erleichtert. Blaise sammelte lediglich unter Schock stehend seinen Aufsatz und seine Feder zusammen. „Vergiss einfach was gerade passiert ist."

„Das war sexuelle Belästigung, Draco Malfoy!", rief Blaise plötzlich aus, wandte sich wütend dem anderen zu.

„Nun übertreib mal nicht."

„Dafür kannst du in Azkaban landen!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass man wegen so etwas nach Azkaban kommt?", fragte Draco sichtlich amüsiert.

„Das ist doch vollkommen egal! Was hatte das zu bedeuten?"

„Nun ja, Pansy war der Meinung, dass du in mich verliebt bist. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen."

„Hättest du nicht einfach _fragen_ können?" Blaise war außer sich vor Wut und das nicht von ungefähr. „Und wie kommt Pansy überhaupt auf diese absurde Idee?"

„'Weiblicher Intuition', meinte sie."

„Du vertraust der _weiblichen Intuition_?"

„Pansys, ja. Die Frau ist gut mit so etwas."

Er erwiderte nichts, lehnte sich nur wieder in seinem Sessel zurück und begann noch immer etwas aufgebracht, seinen Aufsatz zu korrigieren. Nach einigen Minuten sah er erzürnt auf, als er bemerkte, dass Draco sich ihm gegenüber auf der Couch niedergelassen hatte und so tat, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass ich dich nicht _so_ mag?"

„Dein Blick", antwortete Draco grinsend, legte sich seitlich auf die Couch. „Du warst – wie soll ich sagen – angewidert, schockiert und wütend. Ich bin etwas beleidigt, aber hauptsächlich froh, dass Pansy sich geirrt hat. Wenn sie sich nur bei dem anderen geirrt hätte..."

Blaise wusste nicht, wie er die Aussage interpretieren sollte, doch als er Dracos leichtes Grinsen bemerkte, schüttelte er nur schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich dir das je verzeihen kann, Draco Malfoy."

Der Blonde lachte nur.

Kurz darauf fing Draco an sich für Nott zu interessieren. Zur gleichen Zeit, zu der Viktor Krum ihnen am Slytherintisch Gesellschaft leistete und Draco Nott überhörte, wie er davon sprach, dass Potter ebenfalls am Trimagischen Turnier teilnahm und das die an den Hüften zusammen gewachsenen siamesischen Zwillinge – sprich Potter und Weasley – durch einen Streit endlich getrennt wurden.

„Du hättest hören sollen, was er über Potter gesagt hat."

„Du magst aber auch wirklich jeden, der Potter hasst", meinte Blaise grinsend, ignorierte den nachdenklichen Blick des Blonden.

„Er meinte", begann Draco nach einigen Minuten, die er vermutlich mit Blaises Aussage verbracht hatte. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte schnell bemerkt, dass sein Freund tatsächlich über alles nachdachte, was er ihm sagte – egal wie trivial es war.

Vermutlich dachte Draco über alles zu viel nach.

„Wenn man einen Ritter zu Fall bringen will, muss man sein Pferd erledigen."

„Sag mir nicht, dass du das zum ersten Mal gehört hast."

„Natürlich nicht! Aber dass ich so etwas mal von Nott höre!"

„Überrascht?"

„Positiv."

„Inwiefern?"

„Seine Einstellung."

„Positiv?"

„Positiv."

„Wann?"

„Nächstes Jahr."

„Ihr beiden spinnt." Die Angesprochenen sahen überrascht auf, wandten einen fragenden Blick auf Pansy, die mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihnen stand. „Wenn ihr so redet, verstehe ich kein Wort."

Blaise schmunzelte leicht. „Sei nicht beleidigt, Darling", mimte er ihre Art nach, wenn sie versuchte andere zu besänftigen, nachdem sie mal wieder irgendetwas angestellt hatte oder bevor sie etwas anstellen würde. „Ich kann Gedanken lesen, deshalb verstehe ich ihn, wenn er mundfaul ist."

„Mundfaul?", wiederholten Pansy und Draco unisono, starrten ihn verblüfft an.

„Ich bin nicht mundfaul! Ich spare meine Worte!"

„Ist das gleiche", erwiderte er leichtfertig, ignorierte Dracos wütenden Blick.

„Ich wäre froh, wenn er mal in meiner Nähe ... seine ‚Worte sparen' würde", meinte die Brünette seufzend, setzte sich neben Blaise. „Kann ich das Gedankenlesen von dir lernen?"

„Es benötig langes, andauerndes, intensives, aktives Zuhören von Dracos Geschwafel."

„Ich schwafel nicht!"

„...Dann ertrage ich lieber Dracos Proteste und Hasstiraden und schalte dabei meine Ohren auf taub."

„Hey!"

„Mach das, Darling, mach das. Übrigens, ich? In Draco verliebt?"

„War nur eine Vermutung, die ich dadurch mal wieder bestätigt sehe, dass du ihn ohne Worte verstehen kannst. Vermutlich weißt du es selbst noch nicht."

Dieses Mal war es an Blaise das Mädchen wütend anzusehen. Sie stand lachend auf, suchte jedoch so schnell wie möglich nach einem Grund die Flucht zu ergreifen und sich hinter Gregory und Vincent zu verstecken, die sie lediglich irritiert musterten, dann seufzten.

„Warum entwickeln sich alle meine Gefolgsleute so?"

„So?", fragte Gregory den Blonden, der frustriert seinen Kopf in seinen Armen versteckte.

„So aufsässig und überhaupt nicht mehr schüchtern. Blaise, du warst mal schüchtern und hast getan, was ich wollte!"

„Oh ja", sinnierte der Dunkelhaarige, starrte abwesend an die Decke. „Als ich verrückt, naiv, schüchtern, ausgestoßen und voll mit Minderwertigkeitskomplexen war. Ja, das waren mal Zeiten."

„Daran bist du selbst Schuld", beantwortete Pansy Dracos gestellte Frage grinsend.

„Du gibst uns zu viele Freiheiten, die wir natürlich ausnutzen, bis wir dir auf der Nase rumtrampeln und du hilflos gegen uns geworden bist", ergänzte Gregory die aufgestellte These des Mädchens mit einer Erklärung.

„Ehrlich gesagt, würdest du einen sehr schlechten Vater abgeben. So wie dein Vater, der hat dich auch verwöhnt, du Balg", bestätigte Vincent.

„Ich hasse euch alle", jammerte der Blonde. „Und lasst Vater aus dem Spiel, dank Potter ist er nicht mehr so gut auf mich zu sprechen."

Fettnäpfchen, ran es Blaise durch den Kopf und als er die leicht bedrückten Gesichter der anderen sah, wusste er, dass sie genau das gleiche dachten.

Einige Wochen später jedoch war Draco unausstehlich geworden und Blaise wusste zumindest, dass es nichts mit ihrem Gespräch zu tun hatte.

Seine Freunde wussten nicht wieso, aber sie lernten die Seite kennen, die alle in dem Blonden sahen; seine bösartige, ungerechte, verzogene, arrogante Seite.

Blaise hatte schnell bemerkt, dass Draco diese Seite für alle außer Slytherin aufgehoben hatte, dass seine Beleidigungen nie gegen einen Slytherin gerichtet waren. Doch er war nun wütend, aufgebracht und ging auf jeden los, der es wagte, in seiner Nähe zu _atmen_. Sogar Pansy, Vincent und Gregory waren nicht vor ihm sicher. Blaise jedoch, was ihn sehr irritierte.

Draco ließ sich neben ihn nieder, wenn er je nach Wetter auf dem Quidditchplatz oder in der Bibliothek war. Sie sprachen nie ein Wort miteinander, doch das war es, was der Blonde vermutlich wollte. Einfach in Ruhe irgendwo mit jemandem sitzen, der ihn nicht andauernd fragen würde, was er hatte oder wieso er sich verhielt, wie er sich verhielt.

„Ich versteh es selbst nicht", meinte er eines Tages plötzlich. „Aber Potter regt mich in letzter Zeit auf."

„Tut er das nicht immer?"

„Nicht so!" Draco sah ihn mit einem wilden Blick an und Blaise, der die ganze Zeit nicht aufgesehen, sondern einfach nur seinen Besen gepflegt hatte, wandte seinen Kopf überrascht ob des plötzlichen Ausbruchs um.

„Was soll das heißen ‚nicht so'?"

Draco antwortete nicht, also beließ er es bei der Information, dass Dracos schlechte Laune etwas mit Harry Potter zu tun hatte. Potter schaffte es immer wieder, dass Draco sich wie ein kleines Kind aufführte; der Grund, warum dieser jemanden wie Krum anfeuerte, obwohl dieser etwas für Granger empfand, auch wenn er sich darüber leicht aufregte. Potter war auch der Grund, warum er sich zurück zum Sechsjährigen entwickelte und Draco somit kleine Anstecker erschuf, auf denen „Potter stinkt" und andere Nettigkeiten standen oder falsche Informationen an die Presse, namentlich Rita Skeeter, verkaufte.

Blaise hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich einmal für seinen blonden Freund schämen müsste, doch alle Slytherin machten mit, was ihm wiederum etwas besser fühlen ließ – trotzdem fand er Dracos Hassaktion peinlich.

„Ich hasse Chi Chung", klagte Draco nur einige Zeit später.

„Cho Chang", korrigierte Blaise abwesend, musste sich schon seit einigen Tagen die Verstümmelung des Namens anhören. Wieso musste das Alphabet auch so viele Vokale haben? Dadurch hatte Draco die Möglichkeit sich eine der zwanzig – minus eins – erdenklichen Kombinationen auszusuchen ohne den Namen auch nur einmal richtig aussprechen zu müssen.

Draco hatte nie gesagt, warum er das Mädchen so sehr hasste, dass er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte, seinen Freunden mindestens drei mal am Tag die Information seiner Abscheu zukommen zu lassen, aber solange es ihm half, wieder zu seinem ursprünglichen Charakter zurückzukehren, war es jedem Slytherin egal.

Blaise, der nicht unter den Hasstiraden des Blonden leiden musste, war es sowieso egal, wie sehr dieser die Schwarzhaarige hasste. Er wunderte sich etwas, aber er sprach es nie an, akzeptierte lediglich die Tatsache, dass sein Freund mit nur einem Feindbild nicht so richtig durchs Leben kam.

„Ich kann nicht verstehen, was Potter an der findet."

Dies allerdings war neu.

„Was hat das mit Potter zu tun?"

Draco wandte sich ihm mit fragend hochgehobener Augenbraue zu, deutet als Antwort mit seinem Finger lediglich auf den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor, der seinen Blick scheinbar nicht vom Ravenclawtisch, oder besser gesagt, von Cho Chang wenden konnte.

„Verstehe", murmelte Blaise, verstand aber in Wirklichkeit kein Wort und so beließ er es. Sollte Draco hassen, wen er wollte, und wenn es nur daran lag, dass die Personen, die er hasste, von ihm gehasst wurden, weil sie Potter nicht hassten... oder nicht von Potter gehasst wurden.

Draco musste demnach ziemlich viele Menschen hassen.

Über die Hälfte der Zauberwelt, um genauer zu sein.

Würde er jeden Namen aufzählen, würde er Jahre brauchen, also wieso unbedingt die Ravenclaw?

„Draco?"

„Ja", antwortete der Angesprochene grummelnd.

„Versprich mir etwas."

„Was?"

„Erzähl mir nie etwas darüber."

Der Blonde sah ihn lange an, wandte dann seinen ernsten Blick ab. „Versprochen."

„Und noch etwas."

„Hm?"

„Es wäre besser, wenn du bei Potter bleiben würdest."

Kurz darauf gewann Potter das Trimagische Turnier, aber nur mit einem ziemlich großen Opfer. Auch wenn es ihm keiner ins Gesicht sagte, alle dachten, dass der Tod Diggorys seine Schuld war.

Keiner sagte es, außer Draco.

Er war unbarmherzig und grausam, selbst Pansy dachte das, als sie den blassen Potter sah und bemerkte, wie jedes einzelne Wort aus dem Mund des Blonden ihn schmerzte.

Blaise dachte nur, dass Draco in außergewöhnlich guter Form war.

Als ein Freund von Draco konnte er kein Mitleid mit Potter haben, oder mit sonst jemanden, der auf Dracos offizieller Abschussliste stand. Nicht, weil Draco es ihm verbieten würde, das würde der Blonde nicht tun, sondern aus dem Grund, dass er nicht zwischen den Fronten stehen wollte. Er hatte sich für Draco entschieden, also würde er Draco folgen, wohin auch immer er ging.

Demnach ignorierte er alle Beleidigungen und grausamen Worte, die er dem Gryffindor ins Gesicht schleuderte, hinderte ihn nicht daran, Granger als Schlammblut zu beschimpfen, auch wenn er sie als sehr gute Hexe anerkannte.

Doch er würde dazwischen gehen, wenn Potter ihm etwas antun wollte.

„Draco."

Der Blonde zischte etwas, wandte sich dann von Potter ab. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte Blaise vermutlich nicht gehört, doch Granger warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Blaise ignorierte sie.

Er war Draco loyal. Aus diesem Grund ließ er nicht zu, dass er etwas Dummes anstellte, was ihn selbst verletzte.

Aus diesem Grund musste er alles tun, um Draco nicht nur vor anderen, sondern auch vor sich selbst zu beschützen.

Jedoch konnte er ihn nicht beschützen, als er erneut im Zug mit Potter zusammentraf.

Worte waren nicht das Einzige, was flogen und so unfair es auch von den restlichen Gryffindor war, die beschlossen hatten sich gegen Draco, Gregory und Vincent in der Überzahl zu stellen, so gerecht schien die Strafe und die Demütigung, die der Blonde an diesem Tag erfahren musste.

Als Blaise die drei in den Gepäckablagen entdeckte, wandte er seinen Blick auf die sich entfernende, lachende Gruppe, doch bevor er ihnen nachlaufen konnte, wurde er von Dracos schwacher Stimme aufgehalten. Er krallte seine Finger in die Schiebetür, senkte seinen Blick und holte sich Pansy zur Hilfe, mit der er die drei Jungs aus der Ablage holte.

Draco sagte danach nichts mehr, starrte nur scheinbar apathisch aus dem Fenster.

„Du bist selbst Schuld", murmelte Blaise. Nicht um Potter oder die restlichen Gryffindor zu verteidigen, sondern um dem anderen die Realität vor Augen zu führen. Wenn sein Freund nicht immer so ein Ekel zu Potter gewesen wäre, so wäre das nie passiert. „Dennoch... werden sie dafür leiden müssen."

Der Blonde sah ihn plötzlich überrascht an, verzog dann mürrisch seine Lippen. „Lass sie in Ruhe. Du hältst dich gefälligst im Hintergrund."

„Wenn es das ist, was du willst" war alles, was er nach einer langen Pause mit gesenkter Stimme geantwortet hatte.

-

Mutter bat ihn auch in diesen Sommerferien Malfoy Manor mit ihr zu besuchen. Narzissa Malfoy hakte immer wieder nach, wann sie denn wohl mal den Freund ihres Sprösslings kennen lernen durfte.

Er weigerte sich.

Nicht, weil er irgendwelche Zweifel hatte, ob er überhaupt erwünscht war, nicht weil er Draco nicht sehen wollte, sondern weil er dachte, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, in welchem Umfeld sein Freund aufgewachsen war, sodass er die Angewohnheit hatte, bei dem Namen seines Vaters plötzlich einen entfernten Blick aufzusetzen oder sich selbst zu verleugnen.

Letztendlich überredete ihn ein Drohbrief von Draco, der in unmissverständlichen Worten deutlich machte, dass, wenn Blaise nicht zu Draco kommen wollte, dieser zu ihm kommen würde.

Noch schlimmer als zu sehen, wo Draco aufgewachsen war, war es, seinem Freund zeigen zu müssen, wo er aufgewachsen war.

Also betrat er Mitte August zum ersten Mal Malfoy Gelände, sah zum ersten Mal das große, graue schlossähnliche Gebäude und das riesige Schlafzimmer des Blonden.

„Vincent hatte Recht, du _bist_ ein verwöhntes Balg."

„Ich lass mich nicht in meinem eigenen Zimmer beleidigen", antwortete Draco lediglich abwertend, drückte ihn auf einen Sessel und setzte sich neben ihn. Es war etwas eng, doch Draco schien dies nicht zu stören, also beschloss er, dass es so in Ordnung war.

„Drei."

Blaise sah seinen Freund verwundert an.

„Zwei."

„Draco?"

„Eins."

Just in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine ihm sehr gut bekannte, überaus fröhliche Stimme rief als Begrüßung „Draco, Dear" aus. ‚Draco Dear' grinste selbstgefällig, wandte sich dem Mädchen zu. „Ich habe gehört, dass--- Oh, Blaise, Darling, Sweetheart." Die Brünette kam auf sie beide zugerannt, warf sich förmlich um Blaises Hals und presste ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, drückte ihn dann an den Schultern von sich. „Lass dich ansehen! Du, in Dracos Zimmer, dass ich diesen Tag noch erleben darf! Ich habe wirklich erwartet, dass du dich hier nie blicken lässt. Was hat unser Schatz getan, dass du hier bist?"

„Pansy, ich will nicht unhöflich erscheinen—"

„Das wirst du nicht, Blaise."

„Bist du auf Drogen?"

Draco lachte leise, erntete einen wütenden Blick von dem Mädchen. „Oh bitte, als würde ich mir meine Gesundheit verderben. Ich muss mir schließlich einen reichen, gut aussehenden Reinblüter angeln, um ein gutes Leben führen zu können."

„Nimm doch Draco."

In diesem Moment stoppte Draco sein Lachen, wandte einen empörten Blick auf Blaise.

„Ich meine ja nur, ihr seid verlobt und all das..." Der Blick des Blonden wurde nur noch verärgerter. „War ja nur ein Vorschlag... ", seufzte Blaise letztendlich geschlagen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Vincent und Gregory auch auftauchten und sie alle eigentlich nichts machten, außer haufenweise Plätzchen zu verdrücken und über belangloses Zeug zu diskutieren. Blaise war überrascht, dass ihn diese Gespräche entspannten und sie etwas vollkommen anderes waren, wenn man es im heimischen Zimmer eines Freundes tat, als in der Schule. Es fühlte sich ungezwungener an, freier. Man war nicht zusammen, weil man es musste, sondern weil man es wollte.

Im Verlaufe des Tages bekam er auch sein erstes Geburtstagsgeschenk von Freunden.

Sie hätten zusammengelegt, um es zu bezahlen und er sollte gut damit umgehen – eigentlich wollten sie es ihm letztes Jahr schon geben, aber Draco hatte sich geweigert.

„Ich wusste, dass ihr euch bald wieder vertragen würdet", meinte Pansy selbstbewusst. „Also sagte ich den anderen, dass sie einfach auf nächstes Jahr warten sollten."

„Wir dachten schon, dass wir es um ein weiteres Jahr verschieben müssten, als Draco uns erzählte, dass du dich weigerst, hierher zukommen." Vincent schob ihm mit diesen Worten eine längliche Truhe zu.

„Ich sagte ihm, dass wir andernfalls sein Haus stürmen würde", lachte der Blonde siegessicher, doch Blaise konnte es ihm verzeihen, weil er nur Augen für die Truhe hatte. Als er sie öffnete, sah er einen neuen Firebolt mit dazugehörigen Accessoires wie ein Reinigungsset oder Politur.

„Ich war wirklich enttäuscht, als Draco mir sagte, dass du mittlerweile Quidditch magst", murmelte Pansy, hörte sich tatsächlich enttäuscht an, doch ihre Augen strahlten, als sie seine Freude bemerkten.

„Nicht Quidditch", hauchte Blaise als Antwort, nahm den Firebolt aus der Truhe. „Fliegen. Nur das Fliegen. Aber... wieso ein Firebolt? Nicht einmal Draco hat einen!"

„Darüber hat er sich bei uns auch beschwert", lachte Gregory.

„Ich... Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll...", gab Blaise nach einigen Minuten ehrlich zu, lief dabei rot an.

„Mich kannst du umarmen", antwortete Pansy, hielt die Arme auf. Der Dunkelhaarige sah sie leicht verwirrt an, kam trotzdem zögerlich auf sie zu. Bevor er sie umarmen konnte, ergriff sie allerdings die Initiative und zog ihn in ihre Arme. „Und bei den anderen machst du das, was alle Jungs machen. Einmal distanziert nicken und so tun, als würdest du dich nicht unheimlich über das Geschenk freuen."

„Maximal ein freundlicher Klaps auf die Schulter", ergänzte Vincent grinsend.

Blaise tat, was Pansy ihm geraten hatte, nickte Gregory zu, gab Vincent einen männlichen Klaps auf die Schulter und blieb dann vor Draco stehen, der von seinem Platz auf dem Sessel erwartungsvoll zu ihm aufsah. Zur Überraschung aller zog er den Blonden jedoch auf die Füße, hielt ihn dann in einer unbarmherzigen Umarmung gefangen. Alles Protestieren half nichts und während die restlichen drei laut lachten, grinste Blaise in die Schulter seines Freundes, während dieser den Kampf gegen die Umarmung aufgab und sie lediglich seufzend ertrug.

Er traf Draco und die anderen in diesen Sommerferien sehr oft und die negativen Gerüchte über die Rückkehr Voldemorts oder die angsteinflössende Präsenz von Lucius Malfoy ignorierte er.

Besonders Lucius Malfoy.

Er war überrascht, dass nach allem, was Draco erzählt hatte, die Beziehung zwischen den beiden so gut war – regelrecht warmherzig nach Malfoystandards, auch wenn Dracos Vater die Gewohnheit hatte, Fehler von Draco als kleine Seitenhiebe in Gesprächen zu verstecken. Der Blonde sagte nichts dazu, ging auch nicht darauf ein, doch es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm unangenehm war.

Die anderen schienen solche Situationen gewohnt zu sein und wussten sich dementsprechend zu verhalten, doch für Blaise war es neu und er setzte des Öfteren zu einer unauffälligen Verteidigung an. Er führte sie nie ganz zu ende, weil Draco es ihm nicht erlaubte, doch er verließ sich auf die Intelligenz von Lucius Malfoy und er vertraute insbesondere auf sein selbstbewusstes und höhnisches Grinsen, das er in all den Jahren gelernt und perfektioniert hatte.

Draco war nicht so unfähig und inkompetent, wie sein Vater dachte, auch wenn es stimmte, dass er ein weinerliches, verzogenes Gör war.

Draco hatte seine starken Seiten, auch wenn diese angesichts von Harry Potters schier grenzenlosem Glück und Talent erblassten.

Und für das, was er nicht konnte, würde Blaise einspringen; er würde die Mängel seines Freundes durch sein eigenes Können ersetzen. Er würde das tun, was Gregory, Vincent und Pansy all die Jahre getan hatten und er würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand seine Freunde schlecht machte, auch nicht Lucius Malfoy.

Und das gleiche würde er für die anderen drei machen.

Koste es, was es wolle.

Doch obwohl er es dachte, zweifelte er an seinen Worten.

Denn Potters Situation schien von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer zu werden, und auch wenn Blaise sich nicht darum kümmern musste, konnte er nicht anders als daran denken, wie Potter Draco beeinflussen würde, der sich in letzter Zeit von einer Dummheit in die nächste stürzte. Er hasste Potter dafür, dass dieser die Macht über seinen Freund hatte, ihn zu einem Sechsjährigen zu degradieren, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun, egal wie sehr er Draco von der Seite zuflüsterte, dass sein momentanes Verhalten inakzeptabel war.

Sein Freund wusste, dass sein Verhalten ihn blamiert, ihn in die Ecke drängte und er wusste auch, dass er Potter nicht gewachsen war.

Die Blamage im zweiten Jahr war kein Zufall, sondern ein Beweis für Potters Talent.

Draco wusste das; dass er dem Gryffindor nie gewachsen war, zumindest nicht auf gerechtem Wege und das frustrierte ihn, genauso wie das Verhalten des Helden der Zauberwelt ihn frustrierte.

Aus diesem Grund war Blaise froh, dass Umbridge an ihre Schule kam. Draco konnte sie anfänglich nicht ausstehen, da sie stur nach Lehrplan vorging und trocken die Theorie lehrte.

Doch sobald er ihre Einstellung zu Potter bemerkte, schien er sie zumindest etwas leiden zu können. Das änderte sich jedoch schlagartig, als er nach einer Diskussion mit Potter in die Bibliothek stürmte und sich aufgebracht neben Blaise niederließ.

Madam Pince sah ihn strafend aus schmalen Augen an, doch er ignorierte sie.

„'Du sollst keine Lügen erzählen'?", flüsterte er wütend und Blaise wusste sofort, worauf er anspielte. Er hatte sie selbst gesehen, die Narben auf Potters Hand und keiner von ihnen zweifelte daran, dass es etwas mit Umbridge zu tun hatte. „Was in—"

„Freu dich, Draco, freu dich", murmelte er scharf, sah den anderen streng an.

„Ich brauche dich nicht, um mir zu sagen, dass ich mich freuen soll. Siehst du nicht wie ich mich freue?"

Blaise konnte sehen, dass er alles andere tat als sich zu freuen. „Ja, strahlst förmlich wie ein Atomkraftwerk."

„Atom-was?"

„Draco", begann der Dunkelhaarige, packte ihn am Handgelenk, sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Umbridge ist das Beste, was dir passieren konnte. Verstehst du mich? Das _Beste_!"

Draco senkte seinen Blick, holte einmal tief Luft. „Das Beste?"

„Ja..." Blaise wandte kurz seinen Blick von dem anderen ab, seufzte dann. „Zumindest wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist, dass du den Weg, den du gewählt hast, weiter verfolgen willst."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Dann ist sie das Schlimmste, was dir passieren konnte."

Während Hogwarts durch Umbridge vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt wurde und die Weasley Zwillinge scheinbar alles versuchten, um von der Schule zu fliegen, während die Lehrer nichts dagegen unternahmen, da sie erst zu Umbridge laufen mussten, um sie um Rat zu fragen, sodass die ‚Großinquisitorin' dazu gezwungen war, von einem Ende von Hogwarts zum anderen Ende zu laufen, überlegte sich Blaise, ob Draco wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte – und er meinte nicht den Weg, den dieser gewählt hatte und langsam anzweifelte, sondern die Entscheidung sich dem Inquisitionskommando anzuschließen.

Er wusste zwar, dass Draco tatsächliche lange überlegt hatte, ob er es machen sollte – sogar nachdem er zugesagt hatte – doch ein Brief von seinem Vater war alles, was ihn letztendlich überzeugte, dass er das Richtige tat.

Blaise war anderer Meinung, doch er behielt es für sich, beobachtete stillschweigend, wie der Blonde seine Macht vor Potter missbrauchte und danach in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum stürmte und sich frustriert auf eine Couch warf.

Draco hatte seine Prioritäten und seltsamerweise stand sein Vater ganz oben, alles andere kam danach.

Andererseits stand bei ihm seine Mutter auch an erster Stelle.

Während Blaise sich viel zu viele Gedanken um Draco machte, schlich Pansy auf Zehenspitzen um ihn herum. Anscheinend wollte das Mädchen ihm etwas sagen, aber sie traute sich nicht.

Aus diesem Grund gab er ihr mehr als einmal die Chance, ihn anzusprechen, doch sie nahm nie eine wahr.

Als Blaise es schon aufgeben wollte, setzte sich Pansy plötzlich neben ihn, als er auf den Tribünen des Quidditchplatzes saß und auf das leere Feld starrte.

„Es gibt da etwas, was ich dir sagen muss", begann sie leise, legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Draco hat uns verboten darüber zu sprechen, aber... der Grund warum du im ersten und zweiten Jahr geschnitten wurdest—"

„Ich weiß", unterbrach er sie ruhig, lächelte leicht.

Wenn das alles war, worum sich Pansy Sorgen gemacht hatte, so war dies vergebens gewesen.

„Nein, das weißt du nicht!"

„Doch, Pansy, ich _weiß_ es."

Die Brünette sah ihn lange ernst an, wich dann leicht zurück, begann dann stotternd ihre Gedanken und Fragen zu ordnen. „Seit wann... woher... wieso... Und dann..."

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass es eine Ehre ist", rettete Blaise sie aus ihrer Misere, grinste amüsiert.

„Eine Ehre?", fragte sie verblüfft, sah ihm mit einen Blick an, der eindeutig ‚Du bist irre' schrie.

„Draco Malfoy machte mich zu einem sozialen Krüppel, nur um mich mit Körper und Seele besitzen und benutzen zu können. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass er dachte, dass ich es wert bin."

„Blaise..."

„Ehrlich gesagt, wäre ich schon wütend auf ihn gewesen, wenn ich nicht von vornherein beschlossen hätte, sein Freund zu werden."

„Blaise", murmelte das Mädchen, legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und drückte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter. „Stört dich das nicht? Wegen Dracos Anweisung wurdest du anderthalb Jahre geschnitten."

„Die anderthalb Jahre sind nichts im Vergleich zu den dreieinhalb mit euch."

Sie seufzte, lehnte sich im Sitz zurück, beobachtete dann das Feuerwerk; mit freundlichen Grüßen von den Weasley Zwillingen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich bewundern oder bemitleiden soll."

„Keines von beiden. Ehrlich gesagt ist es zu erbärmlich, um es zu zugeben, andererseits—"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass Draco so grausam ist."

„Er ist nicht grausam zu mir", lachte der Dunkelhaarige leise, legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

„Und es tut mir Leid, dass du so eine verdorbene Kindheit hattest, dass dich so etwas nicht einmal stört."

„Nun mach—"

„Draco macht mir Angst." Dies überraschte den Dunkelhaarigen, doch er zeigte es nicht, beobachtete nur weiter den flimmernden und leuchtenden Himmel. „Ich weiß, dass er keine Skrupel hat, um das zu bekommen, was er will." Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Schulter, als sie ihn näher an sich drückte, ihr Kinn auf seinem Kopf abstützte. „Er hat von seinem Vater gelernt, andere zu manipulieren und er ist so...so..."

„Beruhige dich, Pansy. Draco hat dir noch nie etwas angetan – und er wird es auch nie."

„Darum geht es mir nicht! Es geht mir darum, was er _sich selbst_ antut! Deshalb macht er mir Angst, und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, und du unternimmst nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten, obwohl du genau weißt, was er durchmacht!"

„Pansy, ich bin nicht dazu da, seine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln, sondern ihn darin zu unterstützen und ihm aus der Klemme zu helfen, wenn er eine falsche trifft. Ich bin nichts weiter als seine Konstante, sollte er zweifeln."

„Warum seid ihr alle so? Vincent und Gregory – sie sind genauso wie du." In diesem Moment bemerkte Blaise zum ersten Mal, dass das Mädchen weinte, denn ihre Stimme brach und er spürte einen Wassertropfen auf seinem Arm. „Wieso bin ich die Einzige, die nicht weiß, was sie tun soll?"

Er antwortete nicht.

Pansy machte bereits alles richtig, sie erfüllte Dracos Erwartungen, doch solange sie es nicht selbst verstand, konnte er ihr nicht helfen. Sie war das gute Gewissen der Gruppe, sie war das Mitgefühl, das ihnen abhanden gekommen war. Sie war die Person, die sich nicht verändern würde, egal in welcher Situation sie sich wieder finden würden.

Blaise seufzte leise, löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und drückte ihren zitternden Körper an sich, ließ sie leise an seiner Schulter weinen.

Ende des fünften Jahres kam Dumbledore zurück.

Hogwarts war ein einziger Sumpf.

Die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten sich mit einem großen Knall verabschiedete.

Und Lucius Malfoy, sowie Graham Goyle und Vincent Crabbe Sr., wurden als Todesser entlarvt und nach Azkaban geschickt.

Draco war außer sich vor Wut, zerstörte die komplette Einrichtung seines Zimmers. Er verfluchte Potter und die widerlichen Weasleys, das Schlammblut Granger, sogar das Ministerium und Voldemort. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass irgendein Verwandter seiner Mutter umgekommen war, alles was er wollte, war sein Vater.

Blaise selbst hatte nie einen wirklichen Vater gehabt, weshalb er nicht einmal so tat, als würde er Draco verstehen können. Jedoch wussten Vincent und Gregory, was er verspürte und Draco wusste, was sie durchmachten.

Die anderen Schüler von Hogwarts interessierte es nicht. Sie dachten nicht einmal daran, dass selbst die Slytherin Gefühle für ihre Eltern hegten. Sie dachten nicht einmal daran, wie sie sich fühlen würden, wenn ihnen das gleiche widerfahren würde.

All das Gerede über ‚Sie haben es verdient', ‚Sie gehören nach Azkaban' oder ‚Sie sollen froh sein, solche Väter los zu sein' verletzte die drei, doch natürlich konnte das keiner sehen, denn Menschen sahen nur das, was sie wollten.

Um es vorsichtig auszudrücken, Draco war Ende des Schuljahres fertig mit den Nerven, aber nur weil er seine Trauer hinter einer wütenden Maske verstecken konnte, hieß es nicht, dass er sonst nichts fühlte.

Blaise machte es wütend, machte die Schadenfreude und die Ignoranz der restlichen Schüler so wütend, dass er drauf und dran war, sich auf jeden zu stürzen, dem auch nur ein falsches Wort über die Lippen kam. Doch Draco hielt ihn jedes Mal zurück, sagte ihm immer und immer wieder, dass er nur ein stiller Gefolgsmann war, dass er es nicht nötig hatte, sich für sie einzusetzen, dass er nicht _fähig_ dazu war.

Er hatte vorher kein Problem damit gehabt, im Schatten zu leben, seine Fähigkeiten zu verstecken, sodass er als mittelmäßiger Schüler dastand. Schließlich wussten Draco und seine Freunde, was er wirklich wert war, was er wirklich konnte und das hatte ihm gereicht. Es hatte ihm gereicht nur das zu sein und nicht mehr.

Es hatte ihm gereicht.

Bis Draco ihm ernst in die Augen sah, dann lächelte und ihn mit seiner Schulter leicht anstieß.

„Ich verfolge den Weg" war alles, was er ihm im Zug gesagt hatte, bevor er erneut die Konfrontation mit Potter suchte. Doch dieses Mal war er sich bewusst, worauf er sich einließ, dieses Mal konnte Blaise keine Selbstzweifel, Verwirrungen oder Schuldgefühle in seinen Augen lesen. Er war entschlossen, er wusste, was ihm wichtiger war und so ließ Blaise ihn allein gehen.

Pansy wollte ihn aufhalten, doch er hielt sie zurück.

Die einzigen, die ein Recht hatten sich mit Potter anzulegen, waren Draco, Vincent und Gregory.

Sie hatten nichts dort zu suchen.

Ihre Eltern wurden nicht nach Azkaban verbannt, ihre Welt war in Ordnung.

Wenn Pansy nach Hause kommen würde, würde ihre Eltern sie schon erwarten und Blaise würde erneut von seiner Mutter abgeholt werden, zusammen mit Ehemann Nummer Sechs, den er zum ersten Mal kennen lernen durfte.

Und so wie er es vorher gesagt hatte, war es auch passiert.

Draco musste seiner Mutter allein gegenüber treten; seiner Mutter, die stolz auf dem Bahnsteig stand, Kopf angehoben, mit einem unbeugsamen Blick in den Augen. Die stolze Narzissa Malfoy mit dem blassen Gesicht und den leichten Augenrändern, die man nur bemerkte, wenn man genauer hinsah.

Blaises eigene Mutter stand dicht neben ihr und lächelte ihn sanft an, als sie ihn bemerkte.

Der Blonde ignorierte die lachenden und scherzenden Schüler um sie herum, ignorierte die strahlenden Mütter und Väter und steuerte gradlinig seine Mutter an, schloss sie in eine leichte Umarmung.

Blaise wandte seinen Blick von ihnen ab, richtete ihn auf seine Mutter.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er froh, dass sie ihre Ehemänner immer durch tragische Unfälle verloren hatte.

-

In den Ferien sah er Draco nur ein einziges Mal.

Er bekam auch nur einen einzigen Brief, der in kurzen Sätzen beschrieb, wie es auf Malfoy Manor zuging, wer sich dort aufhielt und dass er die Ehre seines Vaters wiederherstellen würde.

Als Blaise dies gelesen hatte, seufzte er leise, legte den Brief zur Seite und suchte seine Mutter auf. Er fand sie im Garten, wo sie sich um ihre Pflanzen kümmerte – die einzige Aufgabe im Haus, die sie nicht den Hauselfen überließ.

„Mutter", murmelte er leise und sie wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich werde mich vermutlich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen."

Sie antwortete nichts, setzte die Gießkanne ab und kam auf ihn zu, stellte sich direkt vor ihm hin und umarmte ihn lange. Ihre eine Hand fuhr sanft durch sein dunkles Haar, während die andere ihm über den Rücken streichelte. Ihre Lippen blieben verschlossen, doch Blaise wusste, was sie sagen wollte, wusste, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte und sich lieber gewünscht hätte, dass er neutral geblieben wäre, so wie sie es selbst versuchte, doch nun nicht mehr konnte – vermutlich nie hätte bleiben können.

Am nächsten Tag machte er sich auf den Weg zu Malfoy Manor und er war nicht überrascht, Vincent und Gregory dort zu sehen.

„Führer befiehl, wir folgen dir", murmelte er scherzend, wusste sofort, dass der makabere Witz sie nicht erreichen würde, doch sie versuchten zumindest so zu tun, als hätten sie ihn verstanden.

„Ich habe dich schon gestern erwartet", murmelte Draco, warf einen suchenden Blick über die Schulter. Blaise folgte seinem Blick, konnte allerdings nichts erkennen. „Ihr könnt nicht lange bleiben."

„Erst holst du uns hier her und jetzt können wir nicht bleiben?", fragte Blaise verwirrt, schüttelte den Kopf. „Draco Malfoy, ich fühle mich in meiner Person beleidigt."

Draco ging nicht auf seinen Witz ein, blickte ihn nur ernst an.

„Wir warten auf Pansy. Ich muss euch etwas sagen."

Blaise fühlte sich alles andere als wohl, wenn er mit einem ernsten Draco Malfoy konfrontiert wurde. Blaise war der Ernste in ihrer Beziehung, Draco war das meckernde, verzogene Balg.

Draco hatte kein Recht darauf ernst zu sein.

Kurz nach ihm tauchte Pansy auf und obwohl sie von vornherein klar stellte, dass sie ihren Arm nie im Leben verstümmeln lassen würde, wussten sie zumindest, dass sie sich auf die Brünette verlassen konnten, wenn sie Hilfe brauchten.

„Mal davon abgesehen", meinte Blaise leichthin als sie in Dracos Zimmer waren „würden sie niemanden damit nach Hogwarts lassen."

Das Mädchen sah ihn lange an, seufzte dann. „Du hast Recht... Oh je, so bleibt uns wenigstens eine ewige Narbe erspart."

„Ich habe nicht vor euch an den Dunklen Lord zu verkaufen", flüsterte Draco, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar.

Er sah müde und erschöpft aus und sein Haar war nicht ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt, seine Kleidung faltig.

Sie taten so, als würden sie es nicht bemerken.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon er spricht, ihr vielleicht?", meinte Blaise, warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Meint ihr, er ist letztendlich durchgedreht?"

„Ich weiß nicht", seufzte Vincent, kratzte sich gelangweilt am Hinterkopf. „Er hat vermutlich zu wenig Schlaf bekommen. Irgendwelche süßen Träume, von denen wir nichts wissen dürfen?"

„Er ist schließlich langsam in das Alter gekommen", lachte Gregory.

„Ihr seid widerlich", knurrte das einzige Mädchen im Raum, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sogar du, Blaise!"

„Hey! Ich habe das mit den Träumen nicht angesprochen! Das war Vincent! Ich habe lediglich Dracos nicht vorhandene mentale Gesundheit angezweifelt."

„Danke, Blaise", unterbrach Draco knurrend ihre Gespräche, lachte dann einmal leise, bevor sein Gesicht wieder ernst wurde. „Danke... Blaise."

Seine Freunde musterten ihn lange.

„Weißt du, Draco", begann Blaise nach einem langen Schweigen. „Du weißt, dass wir hinter dir stehen, komme was wolle."

„Jup, denn was wären wir ohne dein ständiges Nörgeln?", bestätigte Vincent grinsend Blaises Aussage.

„Oder deine amüsanten Verletzungen?"

„Ich finde das nicht _amüsant_, Gregory."

„Und ich kann mit niemandem so gut ablästern, wie mit dir, Draco", fiel Pansy in das Gespräch ein. „Blaise hat nie Ahnung von Gerüchten, Gregory bekommt ständig Mitleid mit den Opfern und Vincent kann so etwas einfach nicht genießen!"

„Wo wir bei Gerüchten sind", meinte Draco plötzlich. „Habt ihr den neuen Kleidungsstil der Weird Sisters 1 gesehen?"

„Oh ja! Warum laufen die nicht gleich in Säcken rum?"

Die anderen lachten laut, während Gregory sie aus großen Augen ansah, sich dann abwandte, dabei irgendetwas von wegen ‚ihr seid so fies' murmelte. Blaise seufzte befreit, schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

Sie blieben wirklich nicht lange, aber zumindest konnten sie Draco von dem ablenken, was er tat – was auch immer es war. Blaise fühlte sich nicht berechtigt zu fragen und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er Draco nicht helfen konnte, egal wie oft er gesagt hatte, dass er ihn beschützen würde. Denn Draco ließ sich nicht helfen.

Der Blonde meldete sich auch nicht mehr über die Sommerferien. Pansy war die Einzige, die Malfoy Manor einmal die Woche betreten durfte, doch nach ihren Besuchen kam sie sofort zu Blaise.

Die meiste Zeit starrte sie schweigend aus dem Fenster, während er sich neben sie auf die Couch setzte und sich für einen plötzlichen Anfall bereit hielt. Doch sie verlor nie ein Wort über das, was sie bei ihren Besuchen sah und Blaise fühlte sich unnutzlos.

„Irgendwann weißt du, was du zu tun hast", meinte der Blonde zu ihm auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts, obwohl er nicht einmal irgendetwas von seinen Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte. „Bisher machst du alles richtig, also warte auf den richtigen Moment."

Blaise seufzte lediglich, machte sich auf den Weg zu Slughorns Party. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er dort sollte, weshalb er so schnell wie möglich wieder den Rücktritt ins Abteil antrat, sobald er feststellte, _wer_ noch alles anwesend war. Im Abteil angekommen warf er einen Blick auf Draco, der seinen Kopf auf Pansys Schoss hatte, die besänftigend mit ihrer Hand durch sein Haar fuhr, dabei affektiert grinste. Blaise wusste, dass ihr zum Heulen zumute war.

Er öffnete die Schiebetür, wollte sie dann zuschlagen, doch sie blieb irgendwo hängen. Überrascht wandte er sich um, warf einen Blick auf den Boden zwischen der Tür und dem Stopper. Draco beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und Vincent und Gregory warfen ihm fragende Blicke zu.

Er versuchte noch einmal die Tür zu schließen, doch sie blieb erneut irgendwo hängen. Und auch wenn sich sein Gesicht nicht veränderte, so musste er innerlich doch leicht schmunzeln, als ihm bewusst wurde, woran die Tür beim Schließen stieß. Stur versuchte er also weiterhin mit voller Wucht die Tür zu schließen, immer und immer wieder von neuem.

Blaise hoffte, dass Potter der Fuß weh tat, nachdem er die Schiebetür so oft abbekommen hatte.

Nachdem er einen Blick nach draußen geworfen hatte und Potter ins Abteil schlüpfen konnte, drängelte Gregory ihn zur Seite, da Blaise offensichtlich unfähig war, eine Tür zu schließen. Der Dunkelhaarige setzte sich mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf die Bank, während Draco lachte.

Blaise wollte Potter wirklich noch öfter die Tür gegen den Fuß rammen.

So kindisch das auch war.

Die Zugfahrt endete damit, dass Draco allein im Abteil zurückblieb, während Blaise einige Meter entfernt auf ihn wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange und sein Freund tauchte mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf.

Blaise wollte nicht einmal wissen, was der Blonde angestellt hatte.

So begann das neue Schuljahr relativ ereignislos, bis Draco immer abweisender wurde.

Er unternahm ständig Einzelgänge und die Einzigen, die ihn ab und an begleiten durften, waren Gregory und Vincent. Er hatte sogar im Verlaufe des Schuljahres Quidditch aufgegeben und Blaise wusste am besten, wie sehr ihm diese Entscheidung geschmerzt haben musste.

Sowohl Pansy als auch Blaise wussten, was dies bedeutete, doch sie stellten keine Fragen.

Die Brünette lief nur ständig Blaise hinterher, der selbst nicht wusste, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Stattdessen wurde er wütend auf Potter, denn es war alles Potters Schuld, dass Dracos Vater in Azkaban war und dieser nun die Ehre seine Vaters verteidigen musste.

So verärgert sie aber auch waren, sie versuchten es so selten und unauffällig wie möglich zu zeigen, bis Katie Bell Mitte November plötzlich wegen irgendeiner Halskette nach St. Mungos musste.

Während Blaise mit der flachen Hand gegen seine Stirn schlug, ignorierte Draco den Vorfall.

Blaise wusste, dass Draco einen Auftrag vom Dunklen Lord erhalten hatte, aber er hatte, ehrlich gesagt, gedacht, dass dieser sich _nur_ gegen Dumbledore und Potter richtete.

Was hatte Katie Bell damit zu tun?

Und wieso musste Draco das alles im Alleingang machen? Blaise würde ihm helfen, wenn er fragen würde. Ein Wort, und er würde tun, was auch immer sein Freund wollte, wenn dieser nur wieder zunehmen würde, wenn dieser nur wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht bekäme und wieder mit dem Fliegen anfangen würde.

Blaise konnte ihn einfach nicht so sehen.

„Hör auf damit!"

Draco sah überrascht auf, erstaunt über Blaise plötzlichen Ausbruch.

„Womit?"

„Was auch immer du für Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen machst!"

Er wusste, dass das überhaupt nicht seine Art war. Er war der ruhige, er war derjenige, der sich einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte und in der Realität blieb, wenn Draco in seine Fantasiewelt bestehend aus Harry-Potter-Verschwörungen und nie passierten Quidditchsiegen gegen Gryffindor abhob.

Aber Draco sah erschöpft aus und hatte vermutlich einige Pfund abgenommen, er hatte Augenränder und sein Gesicht war blass. Außerdem war er gereizt. Selbst Potter war in Zaubertränke besser als er, was ihn nur noch weiter quälte. Von Potter in seiner Spezialität geschlagen, niemand konnte das auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Blaise..."

„'Blaise'-mich nicht in diesem Ton! Ich habe immer die Klappe gehalten, aber das geht zu weit."

„Blaise—"

„Draco, Pansy dreht fast durch vor Sorge um dich. Und ich kann dich nicht länger so sehen!"

„Gregory und Vincent sind zur Zeit Erstklässler."

„Mom—eh... was?"

Über Dracos Lippen lief ein amüsiertes Grinsen. Blaise ließ sich irritiert neben ihn auf die Couch fallen, legte seinen Kopf in seinen Nacken und hielt sich mit einer Hand die Augen zu. „Versprich mir wenigstens, dass du nichts Dummes anstellen wirst."

„Kann ich nicht."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil es vermutlich das Dümmste ist, das ich tun kann."

„Ist es gefährlich?"

„Ja..."

„Ist dein Vater es wert?"

„Definitiv." Die Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen und Blaise war nicht überrascht. Er legte die Hand, die seine Augen verdeckt hatte, auf den Unterarm des Blonden.

„Draco... kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"

„Ja."

Er beugte sich überrascht vor, verstärkte seinen Griff um den Arm des anderen, sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Sag es und ich tu es."

„Pass auf Pansy auf."

Das war nicht die Antwort, die er erhofft hatte, doch er tat es. Schließlich war das Mädchen die Einzige Person, die scheinbar keine Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte – zumindest wollte er das glauben. Er war sich sicher, dass selbst Vincent und Gregory nicht wirklich wussten, was Draco vorhatte, weshalb sie vermutlich auch leicht gereizt waren und des Öfteren mit Draco Streit hatten.

Dies war besonders offensichtlich in der ersten Stunde Apparieren.

Nicht nur, dass er von McGonagall zur Vernunft gerufen wurde, es schien Draco nicht einmal zu interessieren, sodass er weiter mit Vincent diskutierte, während Potter sich anschlich. Gerade als Blaise es bemerkt hatte, wollte er zwischen sie gehen, aber in diesem Moment flüsterte der Gryffindor Draco irgendetwas zu, was den Blonden nur noch weiter reizte.

Blaise ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und wandte sich ab.

Des Öfteren dachte er sogar daran, Draco einfach hinterher zu schleichen, doch er verdrängte den Gedanken in dem Moment, in dem Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt kam und sich wütend auf die Couch warf.

„Dieser verfluchte Potter!"

„Was hat er nun schon wieder gemacht?"

„Dieser Stalker!"

„Moment." Blaise ließ alles auf den Sessel fallen und setzte sich neben Draco auf die Couch. „Versuche es diesmal mit den richtigen Worten! So etwas wie Nervensäge, Schwachkopf oder Bildungsphilister, denn, bei aller Liebe, Stalker—"

„Hör auf zu plappern, ich meine _Stalker_!"

„Du weißt aber schon, was ein _Stalker_ ist, oder? Das sind die Typen, die dich ständig verfolgen, deinen Müll durchwühlen—"

„_Blaise!_"

„Tut mir Leid, ich habe bloß gerade Probleme damit, mir vorzustellen, dass er _dir_ nachläuft und nicht _du__ihm_."

Draco beobachtete ihn lange, seufzte dann leise. „Du bist wütend auf mich."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich meine, nur weil du mich vollkommen außen vor lässt, du dich selbst ruinierst, ohne daran zu denken, dass _wir_ uns Sorgen machen und du diese ständigen Stimmungsschwankungen hast, gibt es für mich doch keinen Grund wütend zu sein. Was denke ich mir nur dabei?"

„Ich habe dir das so oft gesagt!"

„Nicht oft genug, wie du siehst!"

„Ich habe keine Lust, mich die ganze Zeit immer nur mit dir zu streiten." Mit diesen Worten stand der Blonde auf, doch Blaise zog ihn an der Hand wieder auf die Couch.

„Pech für dich, denn _ich_ will mich mit dir streiten! Wenn du schon dein Leben für deinen Vater und für diesen Harry Potter wegwerfen willst, dann mach das bitte nicht so, dass wir anfangen, dich dabei zu hassen. Tu wenigstens so, als würdest du nichts Verdächtiges machen!"

Draco schwieg eingeschnappt.

Blaise seufzte erschöpft.

„Potter ist also dein Stalker?"

„Taucht überall auf, wo ich bin. Ich habe ihn noch nie so oft wie in diesem Schuljahr gesehen."

„Positiv?"

„Negativ..." Es entstand eine lange Pause. Dann: „Ich weiß nicht... was ich tun soll", gab Draco letztendlich zu.

„Ihn vergessen...", murmelte Blaise leise, lehnte seine Schulter gegen die des anderen. „Oder deinen Vater vergessen."

„Als wäre das so einfach..."

Sie sprachen danach nicht mehr miteinander, saßen nur schweigend nebeneinander, während Blaise seine Gedanken wandern ließ und Draco an seine Schulter gelehnt einschlief.

Seitdem versuchte Draco zumindest einmal die Woche ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, auch wenn diese von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt waren.

Blaise wollte, dass er nörgelte, dass er eine Szene machte und übertrieb. Er wollte den Draco wieder haben, den er die letzten Jahre hatte kennen lernen dürfen, aber das passierte nicht.

Draco beschwerte sich nicht einmal darüber, dass Potter besser in Zaubertränke war als er. Er sagte nicht einmal etwas dazu, dass dieser Möchtegernzaubertränkelehrer nichts besser zu tun hatte, als dem herrlichen Harry Potter in den – ihn zu loben, wo es ging, wobei er Draco vollkommen ignorierte.

„Der hat doch eine Schleimspur hinter sich, wo auch immer er langgeht", murmelte Blaise gereizt nach einer weiteren Stunde Zaubertränke, während Draco ihn ansah, als hätte er keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach. „Ich meine Slughorn."

„Oh."

„Draco, das ist nicht dein Text!"

Blaise lehnte frustriert seine Stirn gegen den Tisch, kreuzte die Arme über seinem Kopf.

„Ich will meinen Draco zurück."

„Du hörst dich an wie ein kleines, verzogenes Kind."

„Einer von uns muss das auch tun!", rief Blaise aus, bemerkte dann, dass sie irgendwann im Verlaufe des Jahres tatsächlich die Rollen getauscht hatten.

„Du willst, dass ich mich normal verhalte?", fragte Draco plötzlich aufgebracht, stand von seinem Platz auf. „Wie soll ich mich normal verhalten? Du kannst das so leicht sagen, denn _dein_ Vater sitzt nicht in Azkaban fest!"

„Oder ich weiß es einfach nicht", entgegnete Blaise trocken.

Draco verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, wandte sich um und stürmte davon.

„Gott, ich brauch ein Aspirin."

„Wieso sprichst du eigentlich manchmal wie ein Muggle", kam es plötzlich von seiner Rechten. Blaise sah Gregory überrascht an, lachte dann laut.

„Ich spreche wie ein Muggle?", wiederholte er die Frage grinsend. „Liegt vermutlich daran, dass ich früher viele Bücher aus der Mugglewelt gelesen habe."

„Oh" war alles, was der bullige Junge antwortete, bevor er sich dann wieder seinem Aufsatz zuwandte.

Diese Streitereien waren mittlerweile normal zwischen Draco und ihm, weshalb sich keiner mehr wirklich darum kümmerte. Sie würden sich am nächsten Tag wieder vertragen, so war es bisher immer. Es war ihre Art, die Spannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, abzubauen.

Blaise wusste das, deshalb störte ihn das aber nicht weniger.

Die Spannung hätte überhaupt nicht da sein sollen.

„Was ist ein ‚Aspirin'?"

Er begann ob der verspätet gestellten Frage einfach laut zu lachen, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das dunkle Haar.

Blaise sollte Recht behalten. Am nächsten Tag war es so, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Blaise blieb noch immer die Person, bei der Draco sich ausheulte, egal was passierte und egal, welche Worte sie sich vorher an den Kopf geworfen hatten. So war es auch einige Wochen später eines Abends nachdem Blaise von einer Slughorn Party zurück gekommen war und Draco plötzlich in sein Schlafzimmer gestürmt kam und sich auf das Bett des Dunkelhaarigen warf, der überrascht von seinem Tisch aufsah.

Die anderen Jungs im Schlafgemach verließen sofort den Raum und kaum war die Tür geschlossen, holte Draco einmal tief Luft.

„Was fällt ihm ein?"

„'Was fällt ihm ein?'?"

„Höre ich hier ein Echo?"

„Ja, als Ausdruck meines Unverständnisses."

Draco sah den Dunkelhaarigen lange an, seufzte dann und drückte sein Gesicht in das flauschige Kopfkissen.

„Also, ein neuer Versuch?", fragte Blaise, drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl, sodass er den anderen direkt ansehen konnte.

„Snape... Snape hat Vincent und Gregory beleidigt."

„Wolltest du dich nicht bei Slughorn einschleimen?"

„Darum geht es nicht."

„Du hast es auch nicht nötig, Draco. Slughorn ist eine Witzfigur."

„Eine Witzfigur mit vielen Kontakten."

„Unwichtigen Kontakten, ganz ehrlich, oder willst du bei den Furien mit Quidditch spielen. Draco, du brauchst das nicht."

„Haben wir hier über Slughorn oder Snape geredet?", entgegnete Draco mit einem Schmunzeln, schien sich dann aber wieder daran zu erinnern, dass er wütend war und setzte einen entsprechenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Okay... Also, Snape hat Vincent und Gregory beleidigt?"

„Ja."

„Wieso?"

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

Blaise schwieg, seufzte dann erleichtert. Sein Draco war zurück.

Zumindest bis Mitte Mai, denn der verdammte Potter musste Draco in einer Toilette mit irgendeinem Zauberspruch angreifen. Blaise konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was Potter in dieser abgelegenen Toilette gesucht hatte, geschweige denn, wie er Draco dort gefunden hatte. Aber er wusste, dass er Potter dafür am liebsten einige sehr starke Zaubersprüchen spüren lassen wollte.

„Nimm ihn doch nicht dauernd in Schutz, Draco!", fauchte Blaise aufgebracht und ging vor seinem Bett auf und ab. „Wir _wissen_ was dein Problem ist, auch _ohne_ dass du diese altruistische Masche abziehst."

„Ich wollte Cruciatus benutzen. Er hatte jedes Recht dazu, diesen Spruch anzuwenden... was auch immer es war."

Blaise war der Meinung, dass Draco das nur tat, um ihn zu ärgern.

„Und was ist das überhaupt für eine lächerliche Strafe? Nachsitzen und nicht am letzten Quidditchspiel teilnehmen! Warum wird er nicht suspendiert?"

„Weil er Harry Potter ist", antwortete Draco trocken.

„Ich _weiß_, dass er _Harry-Will-Nicht-Sterben-Potter_ ist!"

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum _du_ so wütend auf ihn bist."

„_Hallo_? Er hat meinen besten Freund verletzt. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wäre das alles nicht passiert! Ohne Harry Potter wären alle besser dran gewesen!"

Draco antwortete nichts darauf, lächelte dann aber leicht.

„Ich bin dein bester Freund?"

Blaise lief rot an, setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl neben das Krankenbett seines Freundes. „Wer denn sonst?"

„Der Grund—"

„Sei still. Willst du, dass ich hier sitze und anfange zu heulen?", fragte Blaise bissig, grinste jedoch dabei, legte eine Hand auf die blasse Stirn seines Freundes. „Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, warum du uns nichts gesagt hast?", fuhr er dann ruhiger fort, lächelte leicht.

„Wenn du es wusstest, warum hast du dich andauernd mit mir gestritten?"

„Weil du dann endlich wieder mein Draco warst", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige ernst, drückte seine andere Hand auf den Bauch des Blonden, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich aufzurichten. „Bleib liegen, ruh dich aus. Es wird vermutlich das letzte Mal sein, dass du die Möglichkeit dazu hast."

Blaise sollte leider mit diesen Worten mal wieder Recht behalten.

Nur einige Tage später brachen Todesser in Hogwarts ein.

Dumbledore war im Kampf gefallen.

Und Draco war nicht mehr da.

Blaise hatte sich gewundert, was passiert war. Wieso er von all dem Lärm, der eigentlich durch die Kämpfe zwischen Auroren und Todesser verursacht worden sein musste, nichts gehört hatte. Pansy, Vincent und Gregory hatten auch nichts bemerkt.

Keiner in der gesamten, verdammten Schule hatte mitbekommen, was vor sich gegangen war.

Die Gemeinschaftsräume waren definitiv _nicht_ schalldicht.

Die Slytherin konnten sogar in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum hören, wenn der Zaubertrank eines Schülers implodierte – oder wie in den meisten Fällen explodierte; wie kam es also, dass sie von den Kämpfen nichts bemerkt hatten?

Normalerweise war er um diese Zeit nicht einmal im Bett.

Und wo war Draco?

Blaise ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen, regte sich innerlich über die lange Rede über Dumbledore und seine großartigen Leistungen auf, regte sich darüber auf, dass alle Schüler so taten, als würden sie um diesen alten Mann trauern.

Blaise interessierte sich nicht für Dumbledore, das hatte er noch nie getan. Er hatte in den sechs Jahren noch nie ein Wort mit dem greisen Professor gewechselt und er hatte auch nie das Bedürfnis nach einem Gespräch verspürt.

Alles was er wissen wollte, war, was mit Draco passiert war.

Wo Draco war und wann er wiederkommen würde.

Doch eigentlich wusste er, dass er seinen Freund für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würde.

Sobald sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, brach Pansy in einen Heulkrampf aus. Blaise nahm sie lediglich in seinen Arm, ließ sie weinen, ließ sie schreien, ließ sie ihn mit ihren Fäusten schlagen und sich anschnauzen, dass alles seine Schuld war, weil er Draco nicht aufgehalten hatte.

Er erduldete ihre Vorwürfe und ihre Wut bis sie sich langsam beruhigt und sich erschöpft auf die Couch gelegt hatte, wobei sie irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte, während Blaise sich ruhig in einen Sessel setzte, seine tränendurchnässte Robe auszog und sie in das Kaminfeuer warf. Gregory und Vincent, die sie nur still beobachtet hatten, setzten sich leise dazu, trauten sich nicht aufzusehen.

„Wir hätten ihn aufhalten sollen", begann Vincent nach einigen Minuten.

Blaise beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, tat die Aussage mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab. „Ihr habt das getan, was er von euch wollte."

„Wir haben uns gestritten", meinte Gregory plötzlich. „Die letzten Tage haben wir uns nur mit Draco gestritten, weil er uns einfach nicht sagen wollte, was er tat und er nie wusste, wie lange es noch dauern würde."

„Oh, Mann", seufzte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin, stand auf und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften. „Wisst ihr, warum Draco euch nichts sagen wollte?"

Die beiden Jungen sahen überrascht auf, schüttelten simultan den Kopf. Blaise berührte mit einer Hand seine Stirn, seufzte erneut. „Hey, Pansy, hol dich aus deinem verdammten Sumpf raus." Mit diesen Worten trat er mit einem Fuß gegen die Couch und die Brünette hielt in ihrem Murmeln inne, schreckte überrascht auf. Sie sah ihn aus großen, dunklen Augen an, senkte dann ihren Blick.

„Vielleicht liege ich vollkommen falsch mit dieser These, aber ich klammere mich lieber an eine Lüge, als an die Vergangenheit." Die anderen drei sahen ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. „Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass wir Dracos ‚engste Gefolgsleute' sind, mal davon abgesehen ist Pansy Dracos Verlobte. Wir wussten von Anfang an, dass Draco irgendeinen Auftrag vom Dunklen Lord bekommen hat. Potter wusste das auch, weil er uns belauscht hat."

„Wann?", unterbrach ihn Gregory überrascht, sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Gregory! Auf der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts!", rief Blaise irritiert aus. „Hast du das nicht bemerkt?"

Der andere Junge schüttelte den Kopf, sah Vincent und Pansy fragend an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckten. „Wollt ihr mir damit sagen, dass ihr das alle nicht bemerkt habt? Schließlich hat Draco Potter die Nase gebrochen!"

„Das war Draco?", fiel Pansy ihm aufgeregt ins Wort. „Wah, Draco, du bist so cool!"

Blaise sah sie ungläubig an, fuhr sich dann mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Wie auch immer, wir sind die Ersten, die zu Draco befragt werden. Da wir auch nicht mehr minderjährig sind, können sie im schlimmsten Fall Veritaserum anwenden."

Seine Freunde sahen ihn nur aus ängstlichen Augen an, senkten dann aber ihre Köpfe. Während Pansy mit ihren Tränen kämpfte, warfen sich Vincent und Gregory schuldbewusste Blicke zu. Blaise ließ sich erneut auf den Sessel fallen, rieb sich mit beiden Händen die Schläfen.

Er hoffte nur, dass seine Aufgabe für die Zukunft nicht das Aufpassen auf die anderen war, schließlich war er kein Ersatz für Draco und er wollte auch nicht als solcher behandelt werden.

„Ich will Draco zurück", begann Pansy plötzlich, sah mit einem wütend Blick auf. „Und wenn ich—"

„Denk nicht einmal daran", unterbrach sie der Dunkelhaarige ernst. „Falls du dich nicht daran erinnerst, er hat gesagt, dass er uns nicht an den Dunklen Lord verkaufen will und das hat er bestimmt aus einem guten Grund gesagt." Die Brünette biss sich auf die Lippen, so fest, dass das Blut aus ihnen wich und sie weiß wurden. „Also denk nicht einmal daran, verstanden?"

Das Mädchen nickte langsam, doch Blaise wusste, dass das nichts bedeutete.

Draco war der Einzige, der ihr etwas befehlen konnte und sie würde es tun, solange es in einem vernünftigen Bereich lag. Er hoffte nur, dass sie es um Dracos Willen unterlassen würde.

Müde rieb er sich die Augen, richtete sich dann auf.

Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte und er musste nachdenken, weshalb er die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückließ und in die Bibliothek ging.

Der Ort, wo er am besten denken konnte.

Draco hatte bestimmt etwas mit Dumbledores Tod zu tun, aber er war sich sicher, dass Draco ihn nicht umgebracht hatte. So selbstbewusst und kaltblütig er sich gab, einem anderen Menschen das Leben zu nehmen war etwas, was sein Freund wirklich nicht konnte.

Selbst wenn er seinen Vater dadurch enttäuschen würde.

Trotzdem musste Draco sich aus irgendeinem Grund versteckt halten.

Blaise hielt mitten in seinen Schritten inne, blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen.

Er wusste nicht, wo Snape war.

Hatte er ihn am Lehrertisch gesehen?

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Wo auch immer Draco war, Blaise würde ihn finden und ihn zurückholen.

Denn weder Harry Potter, noch der Dunkle Lord konnten ihm seinen Freund einfach so wegnehmen.

* * *

_**Ende**_

1) Schwestern des Schicksals; Ja! Ich stehe nun offiziell auf Kriegsfuß mit den HP-Übersetzern! Seltsame Schwestern. _Seltsame Schwester_! Das ist sogar eine _Alliteration_! Natürlich hört sich Schwestern des Schicksals besser an, aber... ach, was soll's...

Eh... Ich habe nichts dazu zu sagen

**Leelorys und Mokus Analyse des sechsten Bandes der Harry Potter Reihe: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz a.k.a. Spaß mit Harry Potter**

oder eher:

Unsinniges Geschwafel beim Durchsprechen des sechsten Bandes

-

Leelory: Die haben ihn ja zu dritt mit dem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel verfolgt.

Moku: Jetzt wo du es erwähnst... wie haben die da überhaupt zu dritt runtergepasst? Hatten die nicht schon im dritten Band Probleme damit? – War doch der dritte, oder?

Leelory: Na ja, es wurde gesagt, dass die Knöchel zu sehen waren, wenn sie _schnell_ gingen.

Moku: ... Sag mal... wächst der Mantel mit?

Leelory: ... Nicht... das ich wüsste... ?

-

Leelory: Der Anfang von Band Sechs war genial. Draco hat Harry die Nase gebrochen! Das fand ich toll. Ich frage mich nur, welche Fanfiction sie gelesen haben muss...

Moku: Vermutlich alle Drama/Slash/HP-DM/HP-FFs, die es gibt...

Leelory: Apropos... der Mantel... Draco hat etwas Weißes gesehen. Mantel zu klein für Harry allein?

Moku: Versuchst du dich als Poet?

Leelory: ... Ja oder nein?

Moku: Der Mantel: Ja, zu klein für Harry allein ... smirk

-

Moku: Ach Dumbledore... der ist doch in Wahrheit ein Phoenix.

Leelory: Jetzt wo du es sagst... der Leichnam hat sich bei der Beerdigung selbst verbrannt.

Moku: Vermutlich hat er seinem armen Fawkes Polyjuice eingeflösst. Das arme Ding! Und Dumbledore hat sich nach Hawaii abgesetzt und lebt dort glücklich und zufrieden seine letzten hundert Jahre weiter!

Leelory: Der Phoenix hat doch nach seinem Tod so gekreischt...

Moku: Das war Dumbledore, der sich mit Polyjuice in Fawkes verwandelt hat.

Leelory: Du weißt aber schon, dass Polyjuice—

Moku: Papalapp, wir reden hier von Dumbledore. Der weiß sich bestimmt zu helfen.

-

Moku: Wie war noch mal die Beziehung am Ende von Band Sechs zwischen Harry und Draco?

Leelory: Harry hat versucht Draco umzubringen...?

Moku: ...

-

Moku: Ich finde toll, dass Draco endlich mal eine größere Rolle in Band Sechs spielt. Sonst war er ja immer wie einer von diesen Leuten, die sich in die Kamera drängeln, wenn jemand anderes gerade interviewt wird. Ich überlege gerade, ob der in Band Vier überhaupt vorkommt.

Leelory: Natürlich! Als Frettchen!

Moku: Ach ja! Wie konnte ich das vergessen?

Leelory: In Band zwei kommt der glaube ich nicht vor...

Moku: Doch! Das Duell und dann diese peinliche Landung im Quidditchspiel. Warum landet Draco immer so?

Leelory: Band Drei... Hermines Faustschlag...

Moku: Ich bin immer noch wütend darüber, dass alle im Kino geklatscht haben!

Leelory: Ja, ja, und du hast als einzige buh gerufen.

Moku: Fürs Protokoll, hätten _die_ nicht geklatscht, hätte _ich_ nicht buh gerufen! Ich meine, nicht nur ein Schlag ins Gesicht, nein, auch noch mit dem Hinterkopf gegen den harten Stein aufschlagen!

Leelory: Band Eins ist klar, da—

Leelory: Ich sage nur eines: Kamera auf Harry und Draco, Draco läuft weg, Kamera schwenkt auf das Einhorn, Kamera zurück auf Harry, im Hintergrund sieht man Draco lang laufen und "Waaaaaaaaah" schreien! Die Stelle ist sooo cool!

Leelory: Aber ich glaube, in Band Fünf wird er so gut wie gar nicht erwähnt.

Moku: Ja, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm! ... Moment, Inquisitionskommando?

Leelory: ... Stimmt…

Moku: Seine Rollen sind so klein, dass man sie vergisst. QED!

Leelory: QED?

Moku: Ja, dass Draco _endlich_ mal eine große Rolle hat! Wenn auch nicht unbedingt die beste... Aber ich denke, wenn die beiden den siebten Band überleben, können wir glücklich weiter unsere HP/DM-FFs schreiben. Ab „Dracos Papa in Azkaban in Band Fünf" bis „erster Nicht-Feindlicher Auftritt von Draco in Band Sieben" muss ich leider eine Pause einschieben. Oder ich ignoriere Band Sechs vorerst. XD

-

Moku: Ach, der Werwolf, wie auch immer er hieß, ist doch pädophil... Man kann von Glück reden, dass Draco nichts passiert ist... hoffe ich... Oo Oh mein Gott, es werden ganz viele kranke Rape/FFs demnächst im Fandom auftauchen mit eben dem Pairing! Neeein!! Ich stürz mich vom nächsten Hochhaus!

Leelory: Das einzige, was krank ist, ist deine Fantasie...

Moku: Ich bin nicht diejenige, die Sorting Hat/Dobby-FFs schreibt!

Leelory: Moment, ich doch auch nicht!

Moku: Hab ich das behauptet?

-

Moku: In Band Sechs ist es ja endlich mal wieder andersrum: Harry läuft Draco hinter her!

Leelory: Weil er denkt, dass Draco ein Todesser ist...

Moku: Lass mich träumen! Außerdem hat er ja versucht in den Room of Requirements zu kommen! Heh... dass er so penetrant ist XD

Leelory: Das heißt „Raum der Wünsche"

Moku: Total falsche Übersetzung Oo

Leelory: Wäre „Raum der Vorraussetzungen" besser?

Moku: Zumindest richtig --°

Leelory: Bei Deatheater weigerst du dich auch Todesser zu sagen, obwohl das richtig ist...

Moku: Weil ich davon Magenkrämpfe bekomme...

Leelory: Und bei DADA sagst du auch nicht Vgddk

Moku: Ich glaube, du willst mich umbringen.

Leelory: Rita Kimmkorn...

Moku: Boah, das regt mich so auf! Nur weil ‚Skeeter' auf deutsch ‚Kimme und Korn' heißt, übersetzen die den Namen! Aber dann bei ‚Room of Requirements' aus ‚Vorrausetzungen' ‚Wünsche' machen! Als würde es hier irgendjemanden geben, der tatsächlich weiß, was „Kimme und Korn" bedeutet... Mal davon abgesehen heißt das nur ‚Kimme', wenn ich nicht falsch liege...

Leelory: Hatte das nicht irgendetwas mit dem Visier eines Gewehrs zu tun?

Moku: ... ich hasse dich...

-

Leelory: Sag mal, hat er nun das Dunkle Mal oder nicht?

Moku: Nein.

Leelory: Aber in Band Sechs hat er fast jemanden umgebracht, weil der ihn am Arm berührt hat.

Moku: Alte Sportverletzung?

Leelory: Und egal welches Wetter, er hat immer lange Roben angehabt.

Moku: Macht er das nicht immer?

Leelory: Nein...?

Moku: Sicher? Vermutlich hat Harry, der Ignorant, das nur nie mitbekommen...

Leelory: Nah. Ich glaube aber auch nicht, dass er es hat. Dumbledore umzubringen war ja auch mehr so eine Prüfung...

Moku: Wäre schön blöd, wenn er vor dem Bestehen der Reifeprüfung das Abzeichen bekommt... sozusagen

Leelory: Eigentlich mehr eine Todesmission...

Moku: Bah, die Reifeprüfung. So ein scheiß Film, aber den besten Soundtrack, den es gibt. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum Dustin Hoffman da unbedingt mitspielen wollte...

Leelory: ...

-

Moku: Boah, Harry ist mir so unsympathisch geworden – nicht, dass ich ihn mal mochte, aber wenn der nicht mit Draco so ein geniales Paar abgeben würde, ich würde den so dissen, man, ich würde den so fertig machen.

Leelory: Hast du geraden ‚dissen' gesagt?

Moku: Nein, habe ich nicht!

Leelory: Doch, du hast gerade ‚dissen' gesagt!

Moku: Du hast dich verhört!

Leelory: Bei so etwas verhöre ich mich nicht!

Moku: Neeeiiin!

Leelory: Ich liebe dein Invader-Zim ‚Nein'...

Moku: Da fällt mir ein, die Betonung ist von Invader Zim, aber das ist von Harry Potter: Draco Malfoy has _eeeeevil_ eyebrows of **doooooom**!

Leelory: Du springst andauernd!

Moku: Ach, mein Zim Zim streichelt und knuddelt Mal davon abgesehen, ich springe nicht im Thema; es ist nur so, dass Zim mich an Draco erinnert!

Leelory: Zim hat aber keine Augenbrauen.

Moku: Aber die sind beide so, ich weiß nicht, sie sind eigentlich intelligent, aber dann auch wieder so dumm. Zim zum Beispiel weiß nie, wenn er etwas komplett Bescheuertes macht, aber dann irgendeine fortgeschrittene Technologie entwickeln! Und Draco kann diesen was-auch-immer-das-noch-mal-war reparieren, aber ... sag mal, hörst du mir zu?

Leelory: Huh? Tut mir Leid, ich habe gerade Invader Zim geguckt.

Moku: ...

Leelory: Es ist die Folge mit den anderen Aliens, wo Dib Zim eigentlich verarschen wollte und ihm geheime Vernichtungswaffen verspricht, aber—

Moku: Wah! Wo ist meine Fernbedienung?

_Etwas später_

Leelory: Heh, hier steht: „Harry klatschte sich ein Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene gegen den Kopf!"

Moku: Jaaa!!!! Harry hat gelernt, wie man Bücher richtig verwendet!

Leelory: ... Du wieder...

Moku: Was? Ich mag Harry nicht. So unsympathisch.

Leelory: Drehen wir uns hier im Kreis?

-

Leelory: Ich glaube Ginny und Harry waren nur ungefähr drei Wochen zusammen...

Moku: Fang mir ja nicht mit Ginny und Harrys Eifersuchtsmonster an! Mal davon abgesehen, dass das total peinlich und unglaubwürdig ist!

Leelory: Ja, ja, ich weiß, du hast dich oft genug darüber beschwert, dass er im fünften Jahr keine Probleme mit Ginnys Freund hatte, aber dann im sechsten total eifersüchtig auf Dean ist.

Moku: Vermutlich war Harry in Dean verliebt und hat seine Eifersucht vollkommen falsch interpretiert.

Leelory: Das... ist neu... zumindest von dir.

Moku: Ich entwickele mich weiter

Leelory: Ja, aber wohin, wenn du nicht einmal vor HP/DT zurückschreckst...

Moku: Hauptsache Harry ist schwul.

Leelory: Das... ist auch neu...

Moku: Sorry, aber Harry _kann_ nur schwul sein! Allein schon, um diese ganzen HP-Slash-Bashers zu verärgern, die es in letzter Zeit auf die HP-Slash-Autoren abgesehen haben.

Leelory: Das hat aber nichts mit Band Sechs zu tun.

Moku: Nö... mit Band Sechs hat es etwas zu tun, wenn ich sage, dass Harry nur nicht wusste, wohin mit seiner sexuellen, frustrierten Energie für Draco – ich meine, Harry war in Band Sechs sein _Stalker_! – und sie gegen Ginny richtete, weil er wusste, dass sie ihn ran lassen würde.

Leelory: ...

-

Moku: Cool! Harry hat eine Hauselfe, die Draco mag!

Leelory: Ja, aber Harry hasst Kreacher!

Moku: Das nenn ich Ironie. XD

Leelory: Ja, und er umschreibt alles, weil er Draco liebt und ihn nicht verraten will.

Moku: Und dann übergeht er die süße Hauselfe. ..

Leelory: Dobby macht Draco fertig.

Moku: Dumme Hauselfe. Kann Kreacher ihm nicht einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen?

Leelory: Nah... Harry würde es verbieten.

Moku: Lass uns einen ‚Befreit-Kreacher-Club' gründen!

Leelory: Okay, Hermine, ich hole die Formulare.

Moku: ...

-

Moku: Harrys Freunde sind so widersprüchlich. Mal glauben sie ihm und dann wieder nicht.

Leelory: Stimmt. Wenn etwas neues passiert, dann glauben sie ihm, aber wenn Harry sagt, dass Draco etwas plant, halten sie ihn für paranoid.

Moku: Glauben die ihm irgendwann mal?

Leelory: Ja.

Moku: Wann, wenn Dumbledore tot ist?

Leelory: Wenn die Todesser in Hogwarts sind...

Moku: unverständliches Gemurmel

-

Moku: Diese Selbstgespräche in seinem Kopf!

Leelory: Meinste wegen Ginny?

Moku: Ja. So peinlich

Leelory: Das Geständnis von Draco am Ende ist schlimmer...

Moku: Das Eifersuchtsmonster... Heh. Ich liebe die Eifersuchtsmonster/HP-FFs...

Leelory: Wenn er Dumbledore alles schildert...

Moku: Ich hasse Dumbledore... ‚Oh, du willst mich töten? Bitte, wollen wir vielleicht nebenbei einen Tee trinken? Oder wollen wir ein paar Lemondrops lutschen?', ‚Du hast ihn also repariert? Clever! Soll ich dir dafür 100 Hauspunkte geben? Oder wie wäre es mit 200?'

Leelory: Das hat er nie gesagt.

Moku: Hätt' er genauso gut machen können.

Leelory: Der wollt ihn hinhalten bis Snape kommt, sodass der ihn umbringen kann.

Moku: Pah, Tod in der Zauberwelt ist doch lachhaft. Schließlich haben sie diese blöden Portraits, die sich an alles erinnern können, was in ihrem Leben passiert ist und auch noch sprechen. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr zaubern kann, aber sein Wissen ist nicht wirklich verloren gegangen. – Und wer sagt das mit dem Hinhalten?

Leelory: Denke ich... Abgekatertes Spiel sag ich dir. Zeit schinden.

Moku: Und Snape die Drecksarbeit überlassen?

Leelory: Sag mal, bist du wütend?

Moku: O-Ton Draco: „Snape wollte sich einmischen, weil er sich den ganzen Ruhm selbst einheimsen wollte. Aber ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, was ich im Room of Requirements gemacht habe. Bla bla bla." Ob ich wütend bin? Well, fuck _you_!

Leelory: Oookay... Ich kauf dir ein T-Shirt.

Moku: Was soll ich damit?

Leelory: „Dumbledore dies! I save you 4 hours and £8!"

Moku: Gibst die auch ohne „I save you 4 hours and £8!"? Dann häng ich es mir ins Zimmer. Gleich neben mein Autogramm von Tom Felton.

Leelory: Ich werde es durchstreichen, wenn ich es habe.

-

Moku: Nichts gegen JKR, aber die Bücher wachsen mit den Kindern mit – warum nicht auch der Schreibstil?

Leelory: Ich schiebe es auf die Übersetzung.

Moku: Arme, arme, naive Leelory...

Leelory: Ich weiß nicht, was du hast—

Moku: Diese lächerlichen Vergleiche, das ‚Eifersuchtsmonster', die simple Satzkonstruktion—

Leelory: Du sagtest, die Bücher wachsen mit den Kindern. Demnach sind die Kinder mal gerade 16.

Moku: Und?

Leelory: Die 16jährigen können ihre eigene Sprache doch gar nicht.

Moku: Genauso wie die 20jährigen und hoch. Du musst dir mal anhören, wie mein Schwager spricht... Ich muss mir immer wieder irgendwelche Einwürfe verklemmen. Und ich bin nicht einmal gut in Deutsch.

Leelory: Hm... hm...

Moku: Was?

Leelory: Nichts...

Moku: Was??

Leelory: Sei still. Zim spricht.

Moku: Fernbedienung!

Leelory: Dich kann man viel zu schnell ablenken...

Moku: Sei still, Zim gesteht Dib gerade seine unendliche Liebe mit den Worten: „I will destroy you!"

-

Leelory: Das seltsame ist ja, das keiner es bemerkt. Und ich bezweifle, dass die Gemeinschaftsräume schalldicht sind.

Moku: Bezweifle ich auch... Ich greife jetzt mal ganz, ganz, ganz tief in meine Ideentruhe und stelle eine so was von abstruse Idee auf...

Leelory: Ja?

Moku: Nee, das lass ich lieber... --° Nachher habe ich noch recht...

Leelory: ...

-

Moku: Ich stell mir gerade vor wie die Deatheater um Draco und Dumbledore herum stehen und wie Kinder auf dem Schulhof „Kämpft! Kämpft" schreien...

Leelory: Am besten noch in Cheerleaderdress um Draco anzufeuern.

Moku: Das muss ich mir aufschreiben. Heh, Deatheater im Cheerleaderdress. Daraus mach ich 'ne FF, das sag ich dir.


End file.
